


Darkly Dawns: Director's Cut

by RedtailedRyo



Category: Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Horror, Amnesia, Blood and Gore, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, Ginjika/Humanoid, Horror, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mind Games, Multi, Supence, Supernatural Elements, TRIGGER WARNINGS EVERYWHERE, everyone has potty mouths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedtailedRyo/pseuds/RedtailedRyo
Summary: It's always darkest before dawn, so before the monsters come out, allow me to enlighten you but remember; you are here for my entertainment.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jewel-Thief-Amethyst on FF.N](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jewel-Thief-Amethyst+on+FF.N).
  * Inspired by [Darkly Dawns](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/233701) by Redtailedryo (Me). 



> Hello everyone, welcome to my pride and joy that's currently being revised and rewritten from FF.N. while the current 8 chapters are up over there, new revised chapters with added content will be added as I post here. I hope my readers from FF.N enjoy the extended scenes and new additions to my most popular story. Please feel free to go read the current version on FF.N or wait for the newer chapters to be added here.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 

By now he felt as if he should have seen this coming.

 

This crazy and messed situation that just keeps pulling him deeper and deeper into this world of madness. No chance of escape and no perchance for sanity. The bonds cut into his arms and the needle digs into the back of his neck. He’s losing himself, fire burning throughout his veins, erasing who he is and leaving a husk behind. They are standing above him with that sick and twisted grin, the glint of a silver knife.

 

The fire burns, boiling his blood and turning it to ash, his vision is darkening and he’s losing himself. He’s fading and something else is wearing his skin. He blinks once, twice and he see no more as a wicked grin splits his face.

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

It’s their second anniversary and Chris wants it to be special. He’s got the perfect bouquet of irises and her favorite wine, some of her favorite things. He was even going to have dinner from her favorite place delivered later. The restaurant from the corner’s chilidogs would be delicious- no wait. He shook his head hard for a moment, what was that thought from? He was getting chicken alfredo from the Italian restaurant on Main Street, where they had first met.

He dug in his pocket for the receipt just to make sure and sighed in relief when everything was alright. That was odd, where had chilidogs come from? There wasn’t even a restaurant on the corner that sold them. Maybe all the daytime television was rotting his brain, Rouge always said it would. He took a deep breath and smiled getting close to his and Rouge’s apartment, it was almost time.

 

He hoped she wouldn’t mind the surprise, she normally didn’t like it when he did things she didn’t expect. He pause hearing an odd noise as he stopped in front of their apartment. What was that? He thought entering the apartment, paying no mind to the unlocked door swinging open eagerly. He set his things on the counter, craning his neck to hear the sound again. The red head was beginning to think he was hearing things when he heard the sound again. It was almost like a moan…

 

His insides froze, surely he’d heard wrong, that had been a male voice. Rouge surely wouldn’t be cheating on him, would she? No, she wouldn’t he told himself, she loved him. Then he tensed and grew worried, what if someone was hurting her?! He dashed to the bedroom door and threw it open, the sight that greeted him was more nightmarish than anything he had ever seen before.

 

There was blood, everywhere, trailing down from hundreds, thousands of cuts marring otherwise untouched tanned skin. Their wrists bound, bleeding and burnt, coiled in bloodstained coarse looking rope. Pale hands, perfectly manicured, one clutching a tanned throat, one gripping the hilt of a horrid looking dagger.

 

“Rouge?! What the HELL are you doing?!” He sputtered once he find the ability to speak again. Rouge’s teal eyes gleamed at him, madness in their deapths as her luscious blood-red lips curled back in a cruel smirk, fangs flashing and the hand with the dagger twitched. A glint of silver flashed downward and Chris sprung forward, tackling the white haired woman off of the bed, grappling for the knife clutched in her hands.

 

“No!” Rouge hissed darkly, her normally calm voice dark and distorted, glaring at the blue eyed male, “You will not interfere!” She shrieked swinging the knife in his direction. Chris yelped, barely dodging the knife by falling backwards to the floor. Rouge leapt at him with the vile intention on piercing his heart with the knife but both of Chris’ feet slammed into her stomach. Using her momentum to throw her over him and crashing into their closet.

 

The redhead scrambled up, slamming into the closet door just as Rouge hit it from the other side. The hand with the knife stabbed blindly for the blue-eyed man, at one point giving him a long cut across his forearm. Chris shook his head violently, hating himself for what he was about to do and allowed minor give on the door then slammed his whole weight into it. His stomach turned, hearing sickening crack from the arm swinging at him and from the ear piercing wail Rouge gave out, the knife clattering to the hardwood floor.

 

With a grunt, Chris was able to close the door all the way Rouge’s arm having retreated to safely, locked it and pulled their dresser down in front of the door as Rouge continued to try to pound and claw her way out from the inside. She was shrieking madness and gibberish the likes of which Chris had never heard before, sending cold shivers up his spine as he fell back against the side of the bed, bloodstained and exhausted.

 

Then weak groan of pain reawakened the fact there was a third person in the room to the redhead. With grunt Chris pulled himself up and half limped, half crawled along the bed to the other.

 

They were very obviously male, Chris took note of the naked state of the other male then pushed it aside, untying the rope from around his wrists. Then he yanked the cordless phone off the hook and dialed. “Yes, 911? I need an ambulance and the police…” Chris’ shaky voice trailed off as bronze eyelids fluttered open, revealing deep amber eyes that locked on to his ocean blue.

 

_“I found you, help me...”_

 

Phone fell from Chris’ limp grasp, clattering loudly to the floor, the concerned voice of the operator not heard over the sound of Rouge’s continued shrieking.

 

0-0-0-0-0-


	2. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies this marks the first chapter were I really started adding more to the original work and explaining myself much better
> 
> Enjoy

0-0-0-0-0-

 

It’s a dingy bar, a hole in the wall, perfect place for someone who didn’t want to be bothered and exactly the place Shadow knew he would find his brother. He pushed the door open, scanning the few patrons and the bartender till he saw the familiar head of royal blue hair in the corner. He took deep breath and walked over to the booth, taking stock of the pitiful lump in front of him. “Come on, you, lets get you out of here.” He grabbed the other under the armpits and lifted him up with a grunt, “Why are you so heavy? You haven’t had anything but alcohol in days.”

 

He slung the other’s arm around his neck and tossed a handful of bills at the bartender as he dragged his brother out onto the street. “Nooooo...” Came the groggy complaint from the pitiful excuse in his arms, once he got a breath of the late night air, “I’m drunk, I can’t be in public, thaaaaaat’s against the law and that’s noooooooo good. So let me go back to being drunk in a bar.” Shadow rolled his eyes at the slurred complaint, perfering to help the bluenette into the passenger seat of his SUV, with no small amount of fussing from the other.

 

Shadow strapped the fussing male into the seat, with practiced ease and then climbed into the driver’s seat. As he pulled out onto the street, silence rained between the two brothers. “You can just as easily be drunk at home, Sonic, or better yet, not get drunk at all.” Shadow said tersely looking at Sonic from the corner of his eye, Sonic just slumped in his seat. “I don’t want to go home...it’s too quiet...” Sonic muttered, dull green eyes staring blindly out the window, slumped against the door.

 

The dark haired brother rolled his eyes heavenward and sighed heavily, “You can’t keep doing this, Sonic, you have to straighten up.” Sonic snorted bitterly, “Easy for you to say, it’s been a year with no word, no sign, nothing.” He scowled crossing his arms and slumped down further, before adding in a quieter voice, “...they tried to close the case again.” The steering wheel creaked audibly under Shadow’s hands and he stared out at the road in front of him. “They’re staring to talk about sending me on an ‘extended vacation’.” Sonic said, making the quotations gesture, both brothers knowing that was a nice way of saying Sonic was going to be suspended if things kept going as they were.

 

Shadow remembered dropping Sonic off at that dark and empty house that used to bright and full of noise. Leaving him tucked into that bed that seemed way to big for just one person. He knew he should waited for him to wake up sober and clear headed instead of leaving a note on the bedside. He would’ve if he hadn’t been so pressed for time, barely making it to the airport for his plane. He regrets the lack of communication that follows, pulling strings from a country away to make sure his younger twin didn’t run his life into the ground.

 

Bless Knuckles, when the word got to Shadow about the surly red head becoming Sonic’s partner. He was good for Sonic, made him straighten up and got him sober for good, helping him make it though his suffocating grief. He didn’t take anyone’s crap and gave as good as he got, a challenge that was good for Sonic. Shadow will never be able to voice it, but there was no way he could have done it and he’ll always be in the other man’s debt for what he had done for them. Even if Knuckles hates him, he won’t blame him, tease him yes, but how could Shadow help Sonic through his grief when he couldn’t even process his own?

 

That being said, he didn’t leave without propose. Didn’t fly across the planet to this arid desert hell hole for nothing for the last year and a half. He wasn’t able to give his brother reason not to grieve, but he could find answers, knew what people to go to get them and do what they wanted to get them.

 

The bud in his ear chirped as he wiped the sweat from his brow, the bright sun burning down on his body. “Final Hazard.” He answered in a curt clipped tone, pressing the button on his neck collar. “Agent, congratulations on your service.” Came the monotonous tone of a random government drone, “The information you requested has been forward to your brother in Interpol.” Shadow grunted in acknowledgment, lining the butt of the gun with his shoulder, closing one eye as he looked down the scope of his rifle. “We appreciate your hard work and for the good you’ve done for your country these past few months.” The voice droned in his ear as his cross hair followed a procession of cars, stopping on one individual right in the middle. “All additional information recovered will be forwarded to you as well. Have a safe trip home, Agent.”

 

Shadow paid no mind to the click of the call disconnecting, unable to really hear it over the sound of the trigger and the following mayhem that ensued. Blood splattering inside of a car, the procession crashing into each other, people screaming, a child crying as they tugged on their dead father’s hand. Shadow’s eyes closed and he crossed himself before packing up his gear, slipping a pair of mirrored lenses sunglasses over his glassy eyes. It never got easier and he didn’t have the time to ruminate, he had a plane to catch, a lawyer to meet and a family to reunite.

 

0-0-0-0-0-0

 

He’s not sure how long he’s been floating in the darkness, there’s no concept of time or being. He’s just there and embraces the darkness because that’s all he has. He gets snippets sometimes, the prick of a needle, the slightest touch, the dull murmur of a voice. Just that until the sound of door being slammed open, a soft noise, like a choked sob and the feel of hands on his face break through the dulled silence.

 

_“My god...it’s you...it’s really you...”_ the voice cries softly, his tone odd, like he can’t believe what he’s seeing is real. But he is real, isn’t he? He can think, feel, he just can’t move, can’t talk...why can’t he wake up? The other person is so close, but he can’t interact with them. He knows them, they know him, but he can’t think, can’t remember anything. _“Hey...hey baby, I-i missed you. I missed you a lot.”_ Their voice is shaky, but there is...hope...in their tone. He goes back to making out vague distorted noises, but that one stands out.

 

_“They-uh, the doctors say I should keep talking to you...T-that the simulation m-might make you want to wake up. S-so okay...I’m going to talk...I’ll...I’ll try not to be boring, sweetheart…”_

 

Everyone else sounds like distorted phantoms, but his voice and his touch are the only thing that comes crystal clear. He now is more aware of time, thinking it feels like centuries pass in between the times the other isn’t around him. It’s rare he leave him, but when he does, the darkness becomes something terrifying and suffocating, he shuns it now. It isn’t happy with him. It threatens to envelope him when ever he feels on the bring of consciousness. It’s claws drag him back down, digging deep into his soul, rending it to shreds. Sometime he fights, sometimes he’s simply to tired too and thinks about giving up...

 

_“Hey there, how are you feeling today? Bored as hell, I’d imagine, you always did hate sitting around doing nothing.”_ Then his voice comes back and the darkness vanishes, the shreds of his soul repairing themselves with every word. _“Hey you know I saw a trailer earlier today, they making your favorite book into a movie and I think you’d absolutely hate what they’re doing with it.”_ Would he? What’s the movie? What’s his favorite book? He wants to ask, to freely converse with the other, to open his eyes and see those amazing green eyes again.

 

Green? Green eyes? How does he know that he has green eyes? Because he does, his mind affirms, the dork also leaves his running shoes everywhere and has an extremely unhealthy addiction to chilidogs. He knows things now, but everything is scattered and out of order, the pieces lined up. They only needed to be connected. _“Oh a bit of bad news, but I might have broken that vase in the hall.”_ Vase? The vase in the hall?! That was an antique! It had come all the way from Soleanna!

 

Something itched in the back of his head and he grew frustrated, angry. He didn’t want to do this anymore, he wanted to wake up and he wanted it now. He needed to wake up! He needed do something, anything. The darkness only laughed at his frustration. Why couldn’t he just wake up?!

 

_“Yeah sorry about that I tripped on a pair of my shoes and well...”_

 

“Because you don’t ever use the shoe rack.” He suddenly tells the empty room, his own voice rough and scratchy from disuse, tailing off into a coughing fit. His own eyes burn from what light is there and he shuts them to stop the burning. He hears the beeping and whirling of machines, where was he? And where was the other? He cracked his eyes open barely, a hospital room? He was in a hospital…

 

His hands twitched, weak and heavy as lead, he needed to call someone, needed to find him. He heard a door open and close, footsteps approaching him, he tired to speak but could only cough. Hands touch him and thinks they’re going to help him, then suddenly their around his neck, squeezing hard and rough, cuts off what little precious air he had. He stared up into maddened brown eyes, wide and crazed with insanity he’d seen elsewhere. That darkness started creeping back into his vision, laughing cruelly and reveling in his suffering.

 

This can’t be... not when he….had finally...made...it…back…

 

“S-so...nic-”

 

0-0-0-0-0-0

 

Sonic ran his hand through his wild hair, a year and a half ago he never though he would be here. That file that was brought to his desk a couple of weeks ago was nothing short of miracle in itself. He had no idea where Shadow had gotten that information from, but he would give his twin the biggest hug possible next time they saw each other. Followed by a punch to his smart ass mouth for disappearing all those months ago with only a hot pink post-it note to explain himself.

 

He splashed water on his face and stretched, his back popping audibly, damn hospital chairs were horribly uncomfortable. One would think they spring for more comfortable furniture for visitors and family. His ring clinked on the porcelain sink, glinting gold in the faint light as he leaned on it. He shouldn’t complain really, he should have moved to the couch before dozing off.

 

Knuckles and a few of the nurses had tried to convince him he needed to go home for a few days to rest up properly. They didn’t understand though, he couldn’t leave, if he did, Chris might disappear again. Unlikely, he knew really, where’s a coma patient going to go on their own power? He couldn’t help the paranoia though, but he had managed to find a comfortable medium for everyone or at least one where nobody bitched at him constantly. He would still go to work, but instead of home, he would come to the hospital and stay.

 

“You’ve looked better.” He told his reflection, a hand coming up to rub the stubble growing on his jaw with a grimace. He made a promise to himself to remember to grab his shave kit from home the next time he stopped to pick up clothes. Or to bribe Knux into doing it for him. His partner was grump, but he knew the other had his back and with some pitiful wheedling, Sonic could make him do almost anything.

 

_“S-so...nic-”_

 

His ears went straight up, twitching as the swiveled to catch the vague noise and he bristled from head to toe. Had he? He’d heard something, he knew that voice and ice shot through his veins. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. He hit the door before he knew he had moved, throwing it open to see something that made his heart stop and his vision turn red.

 

The orderly on top of Chris goes flying off the bed as the bullet hits his shoulder dead on. He crashes to the ground, bloody and screaming nonsense, a wicked looking blade in his hand. Chris starts to tumble off the bed in blind panic to get away, but Sonic is there before he can hit the ground. He catches the redhead, wrapping his free arm around his waist, pulling him close to his chest as he keeps his gun trained on the man thrashing on ground.

 

Chris fights against him, panicked, eyes wide in terror and god, Sonic’s never wanted to see the look on his face. “Chris, baby, calm down, it’s me, it’s okay it’s just me.” The redhead freezes and looks up at him with those ocean blue eyes filled to the brim with tears. It’s all he can do not break down there as well as Chris lets out a sob, burying his face into his shoulder.

 

A a couple of nurses come barreling into the room, outside the room is in a start from panic from the gunshot and screaming. “My god! What’s going on here?!” One exclaims frantically, taking in everything then moves to the bleeding orderly, her training kicking in. “Stop! Don’t go near him, he’s armed!” Sonic warns but it’s too late as the man jabs his knife into her chest then turns, leaping towards them and Sonic has no choice. He aims and puts a bullet in the man’s head before he can hurt anyone else.

 

He lets out a shuddering breath and holsters his gun as the body slumps to the ground unmoving, the other nurse screams and runs out of the room. He pulls out his phone and dials Knuckles number, his hand trembling. He buries his nose into Chris’ bright ginger hair, rocking him gently as the other end picks up. “You need to get here, now.” He says thickly, gripping his phone so hard it might break, “Bring the chief, there’s been...you just need to get here.”

 

“Fuck, what the hell happened? We just got a call about a shoot-” Knuckles lets out a string of curses that normally would have made Sonic crack a smile but he couldn’t do anything but hold the other in his arms and rock them both. “I’m on my way.” Is all Knuckles says before there’s nothing but a dial tone and Sonic drops his phone to the floor, not caring if it broke. Knuckles knew him well enough to fill in the blanks. He wrapped both his arms around the redhead as they sobbed into his jacket, doctors and nurses flooding in the room.

 

They split between them and the body across the room, trying to check for injuries and to examine the former coma patient. Yet neither Chris or Sonic were keen on letting go of one another. “Officer, please, we need to look him. We need to check for damage.” A particularly rotund doctor with a bushy mustache flounced his way through the gaggle of medical personnel and Sonic grimaced before agreeing. “Hey come baby, the doctors need to take a look at you...” Chris shuddered in his arms and let out a soft whine, but before suddenly going limp against him. Sonic’s heart dropped and shook him, but Chris didn’t move.

 

“No, no, no-! Not again-!”

 

0-0-0-0-0-0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it's damn near a complete rewrite from the original work and more what I had always envisioned for this to go, but didn't have the experience to do it properly. I do hope you enjoyed and continue to enjoy the rest as it comes out.


	3. Dread

0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
  
Knuckles isn’t happy when he gets to the hospital, in fact he’s down right spinning in to a state of pissed of worry he has yet to be in his life. His ire only increased more when he found Sonic outside the ICU, seeing the state of his partner. The bluenette’s a mess in every definition of the word. Hair in disarray, eyes wide blood shot staring forward, but seeing nothing, tear tracks down his face. His foot tapping rapidly on the tiled floor and he looked jumpy as hell. The echinda glared at the few other people in the waiting room that were giving Sonic the stink eye. That was his job, thank you all very much.  
  
  
“You look like shit.” He drawls, dumping himself into the chair next to the hedgehog and offering him a cup of coffee, but the other male doesn’t react. Still looking lost in his thoughts with no inclination of the outside world, so Knuckles did what any good buddy would do for a friend in need. He stomped on Sonic’s foot and watched the other jump out of his chair, cursing like a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. “Awake? Good, drink your damn coffee.” He deadpanned, grabbing Sonic by the belt and yanked him back into his chair, shoving the cup into his hands.  
  
  
“What the hell is wrong with you?” Sonic hissed, juggling the coffee while he pulled his abused foot into his lap. “You ignored me.” Knuckles shrugged, drinking from his own cup, “You going to fill me in on what the fuck happened?” Sonic bristled, eyes and expression darkening, hands clenching around his cup, “Didn’t you hear from the witnesses yet?” The redhead let out a low grumble, it figures the other was going to be difficult. “Yes I did, but I want to hear what happened from you.”  
  
  
“I only left the room for a minute, hell I was just in the en suite bathroom. I heard something...I heard him...” Sonic’s body heaved with a shaky breath, “When I came out that son of a bitch was on top of him, Chris was awake but he was choking him. I didn’t so much as think as I just acted.” Knuckles listened silently to his partner, “You did the right thing-”  
  
  
“I should’ve shot him in the head to begin with.” Sonic hissed, voice dark and bitter, earning a cuff on the back of the head from his partner. “You did the right thing, you nimrod.” Knuckles said more firmly, roughly rubbing the back of the other’s head, “Don’t jinx yourself, you know the Chief’s already in hot water about you.” Sonic grumbled, curling in on himself bit, putting his coffee on the floor next to his feet.  
  
  
Knuckles sighed, leaning back in the uncomfortable chair and looked at the ceiling before asking the loaded question, “How was he?” Sonic shook his head, carding his fingers through his messed up hair, “He was scared. He finally woke up and the first thing he felt was fear with some psychopath trying to kill him.” His throat tightened, making it hard to speak and his eyes burned, “He called out to me...If I hadn’t been there or if I hadn’t heard he might...” Knuckles clapped a heavy hand on the middle of Sonic’s back, offering silent comfort as the bluenette covered his face with his hands.  
  
  
He needed a fucking cigarette for this. “The Chief wants to take him into protective custody, he thinks there might be going on than meets the eye.” He feels Sonic’s muscles tense then relax under his hand with that information, “He thinks it’ll be good for you to get away as well. For the both of you.” Guess it pays for your boss and uncle to be the same person, Knuckles thought to himself. “Uncle Chuck always knows best.” Sonic stated dryly, dropping his hands into his lap.  
  
  
“Excuse me, Officer Kanemaru?” Both men immediately sat up straight in their chairs as a doctor stood in front of them. Sonic held an expression, a mix of hopeful and dreading while Knuckles’ eyebrows shot up into his hairline at the sight of the doctor. He’d never seen a man so round with a nose and mustache so nightmare worthy before. “I’m Dr. Eggman,” The man said and Knuckles in no way crackle smile or stifled a laugh, despite the glare he got when he totally did, “You can come in now, he’s awake again.”  


 

Sonic jumped to his feet, Knuckles right behind them as they entered the ward behind Eggman. The air of relief around Sonic was palatable as they came around the corner and saw Chris sitting up in the hospital bed while a nurse poked and prodded at. Knuckles felt tightness in his chest release as well, feeling like despite everything else that happened, the night was going to turn out alright. Chris turned, looking at the two men in the doorway with a blank blue eyes, tilting his head to the side in confusion, “Who are you?”  
  
  
Knuckles watched as the ground might as well have opened up right underneath his partner’s feet, the color and hope draining from Sonic’s face, leaving only shock and dread. He really needed a cigarette for this, he thought feeling sick to his stomach. “I think we need to have a bit of chat.” Dr. Eggman said from behind the officers as he adjusted his glasses on his obscenely large nose.  
  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0  


 

“So sorry to keep you waiting, Mr. Robotnik!”  
  
  
Shadow cracked an eye open, peering at the overly cheerful lawyer from over the rim of his sunglasses. The middle aged man with the utterly atrocious toupee set a box down on the desk next to Shadow’s feet where he had them propped up. “This is the locked box your mother left with us in case of her untimely absence from this world.” the man said with a bubbly air, then cringed as Shadow fixed him with a particularly baleful glare, “A truly horrible loss for us all.” He amended in a more contrite tone, more then a little intimidated by the dark haired young man.

  
  
The hedgehog stretch as he sat up in the chair, putting his feet back on the floor and scooted closer to inspect the box. He knew he was making the lawyer uncomfortable, but he didn’t really care. The man was an idiot and he was too jet lagged for proper manners. “I’ve been really curious to see what your mother left us, we never done something like this before. It’s quite exciting!” The older man gushed as Shadow pulled a leather cord from under his shirt, a small key hanging from it then fell silent with another glare from those crimson red eyes.  
  
  
It was a simple locked box, black, sturdy in construction with a single key lock. It opened easily, unsurprisingly and both men stared into the box. “...it’s just a note.” Lawyer said disappointed, hoping to have seen something more interesting in the box his firm had been holding onto for so long. Shadow shot the man another glare that had him shrinking back in his chair fearfully as he pulled the paper out.  
  
  
It was just an address, a room number and phone number. What was the point of this? Either way, he was done here, thankfully. The lawyer watched the young man stand and leave without so much of a single word. He waited a bit longer then picked up his phone and pressed a button, “Yes sir, he was here…. No sir, nothing of importance-” Cold sweat beaded on his forehead and the back of his neck, “Oh no sir, I would not presume anything like that! ...What? Yes he just left...I...yes sir. I will do that.” The man’s hand trembled has he put the phone back on the cradle and wiped at his forehead with a handkerchief.  
  
  
He never even noticed the little red dot that slid in, lining up in the middle of his forehead.

 

  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
  


“Wh…where are you taking me?” Chris asked the blue haired officer next to him as a nurse pushed his wheelchair out of the hospital, shivering from the cold night air. It bit through his loose clothes, simple scrubs the hospital had given him a weight settled on his shoulder. He looked up at the officer, pulling the man’s jacket tighter around him, thankful for the extra warmth. The officer smiled down at him, trying to be comforting, but there was an unmistakable pain in his emerald eyes.

 

 

“Somewhere where you’ll be safe.” He had a nice voice, a light tenor, comforting to listen to, though it sounded like he had a little trouble talking. Falling silent, the redhead turned his gaze forward as they stopped in front of a black SUV. The nurse helped him into the vehicle’s back seat while the officer walked around to the other side and slid in beside him. The other officer climbed into the driver’s said and his doctor climbed into the passenger seat.

 

 

Dulled blue eyes stared down at his hands in his lap as he the felt the officer’s emerald eyes on him, never leaving his form. “You should probably get some rest, it’s going to be a long trip.” The doctor said, looking back at him with a haughty look. Chris didn’t really like him and by the looks on the other two’s faces, they didn’t think too much of the doctor either. He worried his bottom lip thoughtfully, a tad fearfully, his hands clenching into weak fists around the jacket around him. “What if…I don’t wake up again?” Tears pricked the corners of his eyes as he whispered so softly, it went unheard by the doctor.  


 

He jumped a bit as a strong, warm arm wrapped around his shoulders pulling him close, his head resting against the blue haired officer’s warm chest. “I won’t let anything happen to you…I promise...” The officer murmured softly, nuzzling the top of Chris’ head, his hand lightly combing through the messy dull orange locks. It was oddly calming, Chris couldn’t deny he felt safe and at ease with the other so close to him.

 

 

Chris’ eyes looked to the scenery flashing by the car window then slowly fluttered shut and squirmed closer to the warmth of the other’s body. Lulled into sleep where the darkness called out to him again but instead of being attacked by it again…the strong and steady rhythm of the officer’s heartbeat washed over his subconscious like a soft breeze and kept the darkness far away.  
  


0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

 

Dull amber eyes stared from behind dirty gray bangs, thin body curled into a tight ball. Pain racking though his body, from head to toe, but he clawed at the ground trying to get away.

 

 

‘ _Where are you?’_

 

 

Pale hands gripped the slick floor, trying to propel himself forward. His body shivering in fear a cold, icy burn that trailing all over and inside his body. He coughed, red painted the ground under him and he tasted copper in his mouth.

 

 

‘ _She told me you were the one who could help me…’_

 

 

The sound of approaching footsteps echoed around him, filling him with dread, inspiring to him to move faster but to no avail as a pair of designer shoes walked around and stood in front of him.

 

 

‘ _The one to save me…from him…’_

 

 

The boy flinched as a sharp claw slid over his pale cheek. His flesh parting, his crimson blood flowing eagerly from the wound as a dark silky voice purred into his ear.

 

 

“Hello, Little one, I missed you, did you miss me?”

 

 

‘ _Please…’_

 

 

Amber eyes glowed in the darkness, rumbles shaking the very foundations of the building. A deafening roar. A brief flare of fire.  
  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, hope you enjoyed! I really changed the pacing and the order of this from the original work and I think it all flows together much better while filling a few nasty plotholes.


	4. Framents of a Broken Glass Record

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Next chapter is done. This is actually a fusion of the original chapters 3-4 with tons of added content. Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Just noticed a pretty bug flipping error, fixed now. Sorry for the copied bit

0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

  
The safe house was little more than a cramped shack, barely bigger than the average one bedroom apartment with small luxury of having a garage to park in. Knux wrinkled his nose in distaste at the sparse decorations, checking the rooms for anyone that shouldn’t be there. He relaxed a bit, finding the house clear and when back to the others. “All clear,” He grunted, moving to the back of the vehicle to pull out a heavy duffel bag from the trunk. The Doctor for the first out, grumbling, his mustache twitching angrily, “This is outrageous, you call this a safe house? It’s barely a house.”  
  
  
“Oi tubby,” Knuckles growled tossed the heavy bag at the man, who sputtered in outrage and strained as he battled with the weight, “You going to stay? Then your going to work, now get your ass over here and help me unload. And for Christ’s sake shut your goddamn trap,” He added as the egg-shaped man started to protest, punctuating it with a harsh glower, amethyst eyes razor sharp. Eggman wisely shut his mouth and went to help, but couldn’t resist a few grumbles here and there as Knuckles used him as a pack mule.  
  
  
Sonic shook his head at the proceedings and carefully eased out of his seat with out waking the sleeping redhead. He maneuvered him into his arms, lifting him out of the SUV bridal style. Chris stirred slightly, curling into Sonic’s chest, nuzzling his nose into the fabric of his black t-shirt causing Sonic to falter a bit. The bluenette adjusted his hold, reaffirming his grip on the redhead in his arms and carried him out of the garage.  
  
  
“Bedroom is the door at the end of the hall,” Knuckles gestured with a jerk of his head when Sonic entered, then dropped his voice to a teasing tone, “Don’t do anything that going make you need a chaperone.” Sonic gave Knuckles a baleful glare, adjusting his hold a bit so he could flip the other off causing Knuckles to snicker, before walking into the bedroom and laying Chris down on the bed. “There you go, sweetheart, easy now,” He murmured mostly to himself, lifting Chris’ legs so he could put the sheets over his body.  
  
  
Chris stirred slightly as he was moved around, but couldn’t quite breach that edge of consciousness and settled under the comforting touch of the other. Sonic smiled, emerald eyes soft as he smoothed the sheet over the sleeping male’s body, in a practiced move that he’d honed over the last couple of weeks. His hands stopped on either side of Chris head, the smile dropping a bit and leaned down till his lips touched the redhead’s brow. He just stayed there like that for moment, eyes closed and not moving, just letting his lips rest on the other’s forehead.  


  
“What are you doing?” The rotund Doctor asked the bluenette Interpol office leaning over his patient as he trundled in, his mustache bristling in disdain. “One should not take advantage of someone while they’re unconscious.” He had given the fitful sleeper a dose of sleep aid before they left the hospital, to let him rest from the apparent stress plaguing his dreams. Sonic bristled at the Doctor’s accusation, emerald eyes narrowing in displeasure. Eggman matched his stare with one of annoyance.

 

 

The officer’s emerald eyes flashed over him, pricing him with his stare then returned to the auburn haired man sleeping in front of him and smoothed his bangs from his pale face. The Doctor’s hackles raised at being ignored by the officer, “Well?” His irritation and a bit of disgust crept into his voice, not bothering to try to hide it. Sonic turned to the Doctor, eyes flashing in controlled anger, teeth clenched, “…I’m just saying goodnight.” He said low, sardonically, reluctantly raising back up and beginning to tuck the red head in a bit tighter.

 

 

“…Differences aside for now, you belligerent boy. Perhaps you should look at the bigger picture for once.” The Doctor’s words stopped Sonic, making him turn back to the rotund man. “The big picture, Doc?” He replies with a disbelieving snort, upper lip curling up, baring his teeth slightly. “Yes, the big picture is his mental health. So maybe you should put your own selfish desires aside.” The Docter peered at the officer from the edge of his dark blue glasses. “It’s best if he never remembers anything. Most importantly you-”

 

 

Sonic fist hit the wall next to the Doctor with a loud bang, hard enough to dent the cream colored surface. “Let’s get one thing straight.” Sonic growled, eyes glowing with hellfire, “I don’t give a flying fuck about your opinion about me and him.” The Doctor took a step back as the officer looked him like something to be squashed “You said you had information, other than that I don’t want to hear another goddamned word coming from your fat mouth.” Sonic growled, snagging a fistful of the Doctor’s shirt with his bruised, bleeding hand, staining the cloth a darker red. “If you think for one second I’m going to let him go now, after I’ve finally got him back, you are _dead_ wrong, Dr. Eggman. Get. Out.”  
  


Eggman was beside himself, how dare this insolent boy talk to him like that?! He huffed and stomped out of the room with Sonic right behind him. The officer held back to close the door behind him, taking one last look at the sleeping redhead, feeling some of his anger drain away from the other’s sleeping face. He pulled the door closed, heading back to the main room, his ears swiveling forward at the sound of the television. Knuckles was sitting on the couch, amethyst eyes wide, an unlit cigarette hanging from his slightly parted mouth. The doctor wore a likewise expression, sweat beading on his balding head.  
  
  
Sonic moved quickly to his partner’s side, eyes going to the TV where a lovely female newscaster was reporting in front of a horrid sight. _“Today we are horrified and upset to bring this news to everyone, but Station Square hospital…has been blown up.”_ Reportor Scarlet Garcia stated grimly, her eyes shining with tears as she gestured to the blazing inferno behind her, _“So far there have been no survivors, but the situation is grim and flames keep spreading-”_

 

 

Knuckles stared at the television, amethyst eyes wide in shock as Sonic watched in equal horror, “Jesus fucking Christ…” He breathed, unlit cigarette falling from his lips as the flames on the television flickered in the reflection of their eyes.

 

 

In his room, Chris began to scream.  


  
0-0-0-0-0

  


_**Kid…wake up...** _

 

 

Buried under rubble and scorched metal, an amber eye slides open, glazed with pain and blank to the world around him. A voice calls to him, distorted and filled with static.

 

 

_**Come on, kid, wake up...you can’t give up now.** _

 

 

Bloodied fingers twitch, soft blue light glowing in the suffocating, arid darkness, the pressure of the rubble on his back suddenly lessens and allows him to breathe a bit easier.  
  
  
_Trigger...I hurt..._

 

 

_**Oh thank whatever god is listening. You got to get out of here, everything’s gone to hell.** _

 

 

What should had been a soft groan came out as series of wet hacking coughs that cause his insides to a light with a painful fire. Tears rolled down his face, the salt stinging his skin.  
  
  
_Where…? Where is brother? He_ _w_ _as_ _here. I felt_ _him_ _…_  
  
  
_**He’s g**_ _ **one.**_ _ **Taken a**_ __ **gain and it’s my mess up, but it can wait. We have to get you out of here now!**

 

 

There were muffled noises all around him, pained screams as people burned, mournful wails as loved ones were lost, searching yells of those have yet to give up on those that are dead. His hands began to glow a lighter blue, the odd symbols on his skin prominent, feeling a strength fill him from the inside.

 

 

_Hurry…I’ve got to hurry._  
  
  
**Yeah,** **we got to get the hell out of dodge before he finds up again.**

 

 

Scraping and banging, clawing and grunting, someone is coming for him, someone that know where he is. As the noise gets closer, the suppressive weight of the rubble around him becomes less and less. He pushed with his power, the weight on his body lessening with each passing moment, only the more he push at the rubble smoke began to fill his small space.

 

_  
**Something’s coming, I don’t know what it is, but it’s coming!**_

 

 

The blue glow dies as the last piece of rubble is pulled away and he breathes a shuddered sigh of relief as amber meets crimson red, black body against the back drop of the fire scorching everything around them. “Oh my god...” a voice low and husky, eyes red as blood, hair black as darkness itself, familiar, inspires trust, though he has never met them before. A mask is placed over his mouth and he’s able to take a deep breath of needed oxygen, eyes fluttering closed.

 

__  
Shadow lifted the weak body of the pale haired male up into his arms, trying to shield him from the worst of the flames. He had to get them out of here before the whole building came down around them. And then he had question that needed answers.  
  
  
0-0-0-0-0

 

 

Chris thrashed on the bed, fighting against the hands trying to hold him down, the Interpol officers trying to get the young man to stay still. His blue eyes rolled back into his head as his body convulsed violently.

 

 

 

“The hell is going on?!” Knuckles snarled, trying to grab the younger male’s flailing legs, getting a knee to the under side of his jaw. “Baby, you got to wake up and stop this! You’re going to hurt yourself!” Sonic tried pinning Chris’ upper half to the bed, emerald eyes wide in fear and worry. “Turn him on his side and get him on the floor, you insipid dolts! He’s having a seizure! Do you want him to swallow his own tongue?!” Eggman yelled storming in with his bag medical bag and started frantically rooting around in it.

 

 

 

Kunckles cursed softly, doing as the doctor said, helping Sonic move the trashing redhead to the floor, rolling him onto his side. The bluenette laid a good part of his body weight to keep the younger male from thrashing so much as the Doctor held up a syringe. Sonic’s eyes went wide, distrustful at the site of the needle, curling over the body under him protectively, “Woah, woah, woah! Put the needle down, what the hell do you think you doing?!”

 

 

 

Eggman scowled at the other as he yanked the young red head’s sleeve up, “He needs to be sedated, he’s been at this too long! It’ll do him more damage to let it run it’s course!” Sonic looked uneasy, but Knuckles interrupted him before he could protest anymore, punching the other in the thigh, the closest part he could reach of his partner. “Do it, Doctor, Sonic calm the fuck down! Let him do his job!” Knuckles didn’t like the thought of the mustache monster wielding a needle in his direction either, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

 

 

 

Knuckles growled at Sonic as the bluenette sent him a horrible look, while the Doctor injected the sedative to the young man under them. Soon Chris’ struggles slowed and stopped, his body going limp, face becoming relax in drug induced sleep. Sonic waited a few beats after Chris’ struggles died down to raise himself up. His hands went to the other’s pallid face, checking him over of any signs that he had been hurt from the scuffle. He heard Knuckles sigh in relief and scowled as the bigger male slumped over Chris’ lower half. He pushed at the other with his foot till he rolled off then turned to the Doctor, “What the ever-living hell was that?” Eggman scowled, which seemed to be his favorite facial expression along with disdain for everyone in general that did not possess his particularly terrifying mustache, staring down at them, “That was a seizure as I stated before.”

 

 

“Yeah, I gathered that much from the way you were squalling before.” Knuckles deadpanned, standing as he brushed and smoothed his clothes, “But I want to know why. There was nothing like this listed on the hospital charts. He doesn’t have the history for seizures.” He pinned the doctor with a sharp look, “Or does he, Doctor?”

 

 

“Well in rare cases, severe stress can-” Eggman began, as if reading from a script, but Knuckles wasn’t about to let him rattle off unneeded jargon at him. “In case of sudden discontinued drug use.” Knuckle smirked at bit at the Doctor’s taken aback expression, “Yeah I read medical jargon too, Doc. Plus you didn’t come prepared for seizures, this is Naloxone.” He held up the bottle of medicine used to calm Chris, Eggman had dropped it after filling the syringe. “Usually used for those addicted to heroin, so cold turkey doesn’t kill them.” He let the smirk fall as he cut his eyes to Sonic who had placed Chris back on the bed during the conversation, rolling the small vial in his hand.

 

 

“You have no idea-” Eggman started, only to be interrupted by the echidna again. “Don’t think for one second you can fool me with medical terms, I’m a fucking military doctor. I can name every bone in the body as I break them.” Knuckles threatened and Eggman broke out in a cold sweat, with both officers pinning him with similar glares. He began to think he misjudged how easy it would be to fool these two. “Now are you going to tell us the truth?” the larger redhead crossed his arms over his chest as Sonic moved the unconscious male back into the bed.

 

 

“His charts aren’t completely truthful.” The Doctor’s eyes cut to the redhead laying on the bed, then back to Knuckles and Sonic, “But my notes are. I might have been unwilling in most of the things that have transpired in that hospital, yet I must take responsibility as his main doctor.” Sonic’s head snapped up, eyes going to sharp slits, voice dropping to a dangerous tone, “His what?” The large man wrung his hands together nervously, “May I suggest moving to the other room first?” He looked to the sleeping man, “Should he awake again, this is probably something he shouldn’t hear this yet.”

 

  
The two officers shared a look between them, before begrudgingly agreeing, escorting the Doctor from the room and bodily dumped him on the couch in the main room. “You want to be good or bad cop this time?” Knuckles made a show of popping his...knuckles as the stood in front of Eggman. He raised an eyebrow as Sonic bared his teeth and growled low in his throat then shrugged, “Bad it is then. Alrighty Doctor, we got some questions and you’re going to answer them.” He folded his arms behind his back and leaned into the man’s personal space.  
  
  
  
“You won’t be winning any money or prizes and you current have zero lifelines other than my good graces.” Sonic picked up after Knuckles, flexing his hands and cracking his neck. Eggman scowled at the posturing, though he did feel intimidated and threatened by the two men, “I’m going to answer your questions, stop parading like peacocks.” The two looked at each other, then back at the Doctor in annoyance. “Look I do not like this anymore than you do.” Eggman huffed, glaring at them from behind his glasses, “But I believe as of the most recent news report, we have bigger problems. My employer knows what has transpired…”  
  


Sonic snorted, crossing his arms, “Cause blowing up a hospital full of people is a perfectly fine way of saying ‘Hey you’re fired, bro, deuces, playa, don’t hate the game.’” His green eyes glared at the doctor, daring the other man to give him a reason to deck him in his overly large nose. Knuckles put his hand on the his partner’s shoulder to keep him from leaping at the doctor. The Doctor bristled at the officers comments, but forced himself to remain calm, “If my employers are mad, there is no safe place for us. It’s only a matter of time before they find us here. You two know I’m right on this.”  
  
  
  
“Which is why you need to tell us what and who we’re up against, Doc.” Knuckles fumbled with his lighter, a habit more so than actually wanting a cigarette. …not that he could have one anyway, his last one was current stamped out on the living room floor, from when it had fallen out of his mouth during the news report. “We can get onto what scale of how royally fucked you are later. What I want to know is what the good goddamned you’ve been doing to Chris while he’s been in your ‘care’.”

 

 

Eggman sighed, rubbing his bald head before setting his face in a grim look, “It’s most well known as-”

 

 

0-0-0-0-0-0

 

 

“Ever heard of a drug called ‘Enlighten’?” A man in a firefighter’s uniform asked a female EMS, his goggles flashing as he looked around at the surrounding crowd of horrified onlookers as what was left of Station Square Hospital burned to the ground. The EMS frowned, brushing her pink hair behind her ear, face and uniform covered in soot and blood from the day’s happenings. “Enlight-…that’s the drug that makes people think they can read minds and make things float. Also is the highest cause of ODs since it hit the streets. Horrible stuff. Never seen a successful rehab of it. It destroys people.” She answered curtly, caught off guard by the question, her body tense and glanced about nervously

 

 

The EMS stared at the firefighter who seemed to be mulling over what she had said, taking his scorched clothes and dirtied appearance, “Sir, have you been checked out yet? You’re a first responder, aren’t you?” She asked, not really concerned, but wanted to turn the conversation away from it’s current topic. Her hair stood on end has a bad feeling crawled up her spine. The last thing she wanted to do was to talk about Enlightened.

 

 

 

Red eyes slid over to her as he lifted the goggles from his face and she stiffened, feeling like those eyes could see to the depth of her soul, “I’m fine…but I need to get a hold of some Naloxone and I do believe you still do under the table dealing, Ms. Rose. Even though you’re parole says otherwise.” Amy hissed a curse as she finally realized who she was talking too, taking a step backwards. Goddamned Shadow Robotnik.

 

 

“What the hell are you doing here?” She glowered, eye glancing around, there were people everywhere, but most of the focus was on the burning building. “Get your bag, I’m going to need to do some first aid as well.” Shadow drawled, wrapping a strong hand around her bicep, his tone leaving no room for argument. Amy had no choice but to pick up her duffel bag and let herself be led far from the crowd to a large jeep. She swallowed thickly at the body in the back then breathed a sigh of relief as amber eyes opened watching her in caution.  
  
  
“Oh thank god, I thought you finally snapped and started killing people.” She muttered moodily, climbing into the back with her patient and started checking him over. The dark hedgehog opened the hatch on the back and tossed the firefighter jacket in the back, leaving him in a form fitting black tank top, silver dog tags shining against the dark material. “And your still up to your old tricks I see.” He replied blandly, eyes flashing up to her as she worked on the younger male, “I’m not surprised, you never were the type to learn from your mistakes.”  
  
  
The pale hedgehog winced as the EMS bandaged him a bit roughly at Shadow’s statement, his ears laying flat. Amy forced herself to relax, giving the other an apologetic smile that didn’t reach her light teal eyes. “You’re pretty lucky, you only look a little singed and cut up a bit.” She told him, ignoring Shadow for the most part as he jostled things in the back. The amber eyed hedgehog ducked his head and shied away from her, alight flush on his soot covered cheeks.  
  
  
Amy finished up with him then climbed out of the jeep and dug into her shirt for a bit before pulling out to vials of the medicine Shadow requested. “Normally I’d charge, but,” She glared at Shadow as he swiped the bottles of her hands and began expecting them, “I doubt you’d pay me.” Shadow smirked, dumping the vials into a small black pouch and tossed them into the passenger seat through the window. Amy huffed and stomped her foot, looking expectantly as the red eyed male walked away from her, “Don’t you have anything to say?”  
  
  
Shadow slid into his car, giving her a long look before deadpanning mockingly at her, “Thanks for your ‘help’ and I’d tell you to straighten up your act, but we both know you won’t.” He started the ignition, the engine purring from under the hood as the pink haired female tried to burn holes into his skull as he started to pull away. He sighed, hearing his father’s voice in his head and looked back at Amy, “Look, Rose, some weird shit is going down with that drug and the assholes that make it. You should get out of it before you’re escorted out in a pine box.”  
  
  
Amy stood silent as he rolled the windows up, driving away without another word or a look behind. “Bastard...what makes you think I’m not already at that point...” She whispered to the empty street, drowned out by the sirens nearby.

 

 

Amber eyes gazed at the back of his head blankly, his stare not questioning, hesitant or anything that it should be. Shadow glance at him in the rear view mirror as he drove out onto the main street, “So… are you going to tell me what’s going on?” He’s kidnapping someone after finding them in the rubble of burning hospital and the pale hedgehog is calm…creepily so. Though given the way Shadow had found him, maybe this wasn’t completely unexpected by the other male.

 

 

“Like your name for instance or the fact that the rubble I found you under was glowing?” Shadow turned off the main street, taking some back ways, and keeping a close eye on the cars behind and around him. Shadow glared at nothing in particular as the other said nothing, only sounds coming from him were deep breathes, hitching with a pained sounds every so often. “…Silver,” The soft whisper finally came, the other’s voice soft and low, a bit shy and timid.

 

 

Shadow glanced at Silver through the mirror, “Ok Silver, fitting name…how about you answer the million dollar question; Why did I get a letter from my dead mother telling how and when to find you?”

 

 

“Dead?!” The dark haired male didn’t expect the sudden broken wail the other let out, “No, no, no, no…not the doctor, he got her…” Silver cried brokenly, amber eyes overflowing with tears, his voice hitching and stuttering, “…too late…I couldn’t find him in time…my fault!” He wasn’t making any sense, fragmented sentences and random words. “What the hell? …what are you talking about? Silver!” Shadow stopped the car and turned to the back seat as Silver thrashed like he was possessed before the young man suddenly went limp against the backseat.

 

 

 

“….What the hell is going on?” Shadow sighed heavily, sitting back in his seat, completely confused and pissed by these odd turn of events. Mostly just pissed though and really wanting some answers. “Son of a-,” Shadow cursed a blue streak as he started the car again, in a hurry to get to his destination, because this whole thing was freaking him out. He pawed his cell phone out of his pocket flipping it open and dialing the number the letter from his mother had left him.

 

 

If he couldn’t get any answers out of Silver, hopefully this number would answer them instead. It rang once, twice, three times before the other side picked up, “…Hello?” Came a cautious but familiar voice that had Shadow’s eyes going wide, “Sonic?!”

 

 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0  


 

“Shadow?!” Sonic stared at the Interpol issued phone in shock, green eyes wide as saucers as Knuckles flailed at him. “What the hell?! What part of ‘safe house’, ‘witness protection’ and ‘communication lockdown’ escapes you?!” The redhead hissed at him, making motions to take the landline from him but Sonic kept staring in shock, shaking his head, “Shadow…how did you get this number?!”

 

 

“…I got it from mom.” Came his twin’s voice, sounding a bit dazed.

 

 

“What…bullshit! Mom’s been dead for two years!” Sonic yelled into the phone, dancing away from his partner’s angry swipes, “Shadow, this is an Interpol issued phone, in a SAFE HOUSE, only the commisioner has this number! How did you get it?! If you’ve been hacking again, so help me-!” Sonic threatened, running a hand through his wild blue hair, betraying the uneasiness he left out of his voice.

 

 

“So help you what? Look this is not me, this time. I got contacted by that sleazy lawyer from Mom’s estate and he gave me this letter from her, don’t believe me?” Shadow voice snarked back, brushing off Sonic’s threat, “Then meet me at the cabin Dad built years ago.”

 

 

“And why should I?” Sonic ignored Knuckles frantic motions for him to end the call, slapping the other males hands away. He shook his fist at him as the other flipped him off. “Because Mom said to, her letter does.” Shadow corrected, with a sigh, “Look I don’t understand it either but there’s some freaky shit going on. First this letter, then I had to go pull this guy named Silver out of a burning hospital. Which, holy fuck, who blows up a hospital?!”

 

 

Sonic went still, dread pooling in his stomach, “Station Square Hospital? You were at Station Square Hospital?” He heard Shadow give a long suffering sigh and could almost see his twin throw his hands up to the sky, “Yes I was, keep up please-…” Shadow’s voice trailed off and practically heard the realization, “That’s the...That’s- oh god that’s the…is he okay?! Tell me he’s-”

 

 

“He’s….fine, but not, it’s complicated.” Sonic said awkwardly, gazing in the direction of the room he’d left Chris in, “Look, Bro, help me understand what going on here.” He heard his brother take a deep shuddering breath, deep voice pitched slightly higher than normal, “I wish I could…but I’m just as lost…and Silver…I think he knew Mom, when I mentioned her being dead, he just flipped out. It was crazy, it was like he was having-”

 

 

“A seizure.” Sonic interrupted, there was dead silence from Shadow’s end and Sonic met Knuckles’ eyes, watching the redheaded detective put things together in head with grim look, “Chris had one about fifteen minutes ago.” The twins felt the same palatable dread pooling in their stomachs, their silence speaking more than there words could. Sonic narrowed his eyes looking from Knuckles to Eggman then to the room with Chris, “That letter says we need to meet at the cabin, we’re going to be there. This is too freaky to ignore. We’ll meet you at the cabin, k Bro? …Shad?”

 

 

“….I’m being followed. I’m going to try-”

 

 

Sonic furrowed his brow, “What?” Suddenly there was a crash and the entire house was thrown into darkness, Shadow’s voice cutting off on the other end of the line. “Fan-fucking-tastic.” Knuckles deadpanned, dropping to ground and pulling out his pistol, pointing it into the blackness, hearing Sonic do the same.  
  
  
0-0-0-0-0


	5. Six Ways from Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rabbit hole continues to get deeper, taking twists and turns but the journey is proving to be a mad one. Gravity is only pulling us down even faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the wait, but now the holidays are done, I'm back and I come baring an update! Enjoy!

0-0-0-0-0

 

 

Chapter 5: The Six Ways from Sunday

 

 

Given the situation at hand, he’d never thought he would be so happy to use his jeep instead of his motorcycle to speed through the country with some maniac on his tail. Right tool for the right job, he thought to himself. He liked his motorcycle, but the jeep made a better battering ram and had 4-wheel drive. Shadow floored the accelerator as he sped forward, bracing himself as the front of car busted through a wooden gate and turned sharply onto a dirt road. He switched gears, as the road switched from asphalt to dirt and gravel. He switched the headlights off, using his memory and moonlight to navigate the beaten trail.

 

 

Whoever was following him would see his taillights and follow him, but no one knew these trails like Shadow and his twin. They had been here plenty of times with their father, he knew this forest like the back of his hand and he was confident that he would be able to lose whoever was following him. “Come on, come on...” He murmured to himself taking another sharp turn, there was an old bridge nearby, if he could get to then he could easily lose his tail.

 

 

Out of the gloom and night he saw the familiar outline of the bridge and guided the jeep off to the side, diving down the side, parking the jeep under the old wooden construct. He cut the engine, sitting there in the dark, completely hidden in the darkness, waiting and listening. Then suddenly, his ears perked up, the sound of a roaring engine and the sound of tires speeding over the bridge above him.

 

 

The sound fades as they drive further into the wood and Shadow grins a bit to himself when he was sure they were a decent distance away. “Yatzee!” He cheered to himself as guided the jeep back onto the road. Heading back the way he came, gravel and dirt turning back into smooth asphalt. Crimson eyes watch the rear view mirror waiting to catch sight of anyone following him, after a few tense moments, he allows himself to sigh, letting out a tense breath, flicking the headlights back on.

 

 

He knows better than to relax though, he knows this is all far from over and the unconscious body in his back seat holds all the answers. Now all he needed was to get to the cabin, show his thick headed twin the letter and hope Silver could fill in all the gaps. He picked up his phone, dialing the number again and cursed violently when he got a disconnected message, “Goddamnit, Sonic, you better be okay or so help me...”  


  
He’d never forgive himself if he lost everything now…  


  
In the back seat amber eyes flickered open, glowing like liquid gold, _‘Something is wrong. He’s in danger I can feel it. Trigger...’_  


  
_**‘Yeah yeah, I got him, don’t ever say I didn’t do anything for you, kid.’** _

 

 

Silver’s eyes slipped closed again, his mind drifting into a deeper unconscious state, lulled by the sounds of the road.

 

 

0-0-0-0-0-0

 

 

The first blow comes out of nowhere, to the side of his head, knocking him to the ground. He reeled from the blow, his flashlight hitting the ground with a dull clack. It’s light flashed, barely illuminating the room before it rolled under a piece of furniture. Knuckles grunted as he hit the ground and immediately rolled to regain his balance, hearing Sonic give a shout of surprise in the darkness.He grit his teeth with growl and struck out with a long leg to knock his attacker of their feet.   


  
The redhead ignored the pain, refused to acknowledge the wetness on the side of his head and pounced on the body that fell next to his. Its pitch black, but once he had a hold of the other; the inky blackness no longer mattered. He drove his elbow into the body under him, cursing at the feel of body armor. His keen mind quickly worked out where possible weak spots might be and he griped the knife holstered in his boot. Neck; Jugular and C 1-8 High-Cervical Vertebrae. Armpit; Axillary and Brachial Artery. Lower back; L3-5 Lumbar vertebrae. It’s an arm wrapped around his neck from behind, tight enough to cut off his air supply, that manages to pull him off his target.

 

 

A weight hits them both from the side, a cry leaves his attacker and he can hear blows being landed in tune with the familiar cursing pattern of his partner. The redhead coughed, gasping for air, then felt a sharp pain as the one that attacked him first landed a kick to his stomach. “Son of a...” He grunted, grabbing the foot and twisted it hard, hearing the sharp, loud snap of bone followed by a strangled cry of pain. Then he heard the familiar click of a hammer being drawn back and the cold steel of gun barrel against the back of his head. “Sonic, please tell me that's you...” He wheezed, throat rough from the choke hold.

 

 

“Wish I could, Red...” Sonic hissed from the darkness over off somewhere to Knuckles’ right. His voice is muffled and Knuckles is sure he’s probably being being held down on the floor by his own attacker. Knuckles clenched his teeth as the gun was pressed firmly against his head, “Shit...” His knife feel from his slack hand, clattering to the ground as the gun pressed insistently at his head.

 

 

“Don't be so dramatic, darlings!” A female voice answered from behind the gun, “Now where is the boy and the doctor?” Suddenly, if by command; the lights came back on and the two Interpol officers found themselves surrounded by three heavily armored men, one on the ground nursing his broken ankle. “Ah, much better.” The leader said, removing the night vision goggles from her eyes, shaking her pure white hair free from the strap, still keeping the gun pressed to Knuckles' head.   


  
Ice blue eyes regarded them with a cold smirk on blood red painted lips, loving them glare at her and knowing they were completely powerless against her, “I guess I should introduce myself, it would be rude not too…but then again I’m not very polite in the first place.” She looked at the man still on the floor with distaste and snapped in an annoyed tone, “Go find the boy and the doctor.”

 

 

“I’m sorry, Ma’am, b-but... my foot.” He groaned, holding his ankle, his foot contorted in an unusual and painful way that made Knuckles smirk at his handiwork. The woman looked at him for a moment, her eyes flashing dangerously before looking at the other two and jerked her head. One solider lifted his gun and headed to the back rooms, while the other came to take her place, leaving her free to approach the downed man.

 

 

She crouched in front of him looking at his foot and griped it in a painful way, “So you are unable to do your job properly?” The man gasped in pain, his eyes widening in horror, his mouth dropping open to speak only to have the woman’s large scoped revolver inserted in his mouth. She didn’t even blink, her face curled condescendingly as she pulled the trigger and painted the room with his blood, brain and bone fragments.  


 

“I do so hate useless men.” She commented disgustedly, wiping her gun off on the pants of the dead mercenary, his body twitching in death throws. Sonic and Knuckles tried not to show their shock and horror at the event they witnessed, “He was one of yours…” Knuckles said slowly, holding in his anger, his amethyst eyes blazing with barely repressed hate.

 

 

“Yes and he ceased to be useful, now he’s dead. What’s your point, darling?” She smirked, blood red lips curving cruelly as stood in front of them and spun the barrel of her gun, all but on bullet clinking on the hardwood floor as they fell from the barrel. She chuckled a bit to herself and snapped the barrel back into the silver firearm, aiming it back at Knuckles. Her finger twitched on the trigger, an empty click echoing and her smirk got a bit wider, “Looks like playtime is far from over, boys...”  


  
0-0-0-0-0  


  
It’s the loud as hell gunshot that brings him back to wakefulness and he sits up in bed with pained groan, “Oh mother of god, where am I?” He runs a hand through the ginger hair, lip curling in distaste, “Ugh I’m in other one, right. Forgot that was the plan.” He rolled out of bed and shakily got to their feet, liquid gold eyes taking in the room, “You are so shaky in the knees, precious. A little cardio never killed anyone.” He shook their head to clear out the fuzz when the door open and an armed man stepped in.  


  
“Okay kid, hands in the air, the boss want you and the fat man.” He just blinks at the man, really? Did this random idiot think  **HE** of all people was just going to obey orders like a trained circus poodle? He rolled his eyes and flicked  their wrist, but blinked when nothing happened. “You heard me, up!” He ignored the stupid man and flexed  the hand, the devil was going on? That usually worked, he thought, flicking  their hand a few more times. This was ridiculous, why-...Oooooh. “That’s right… I’m in the useless one.” He said to himself and shrugged before putting  their hands in the air to placate the man with the gun.  


  
He guessed he’d have to use other means to get out of this situation. The solider came close, motioning to tie the young redhead’s hand s behind his back when a lamp shattered over the back of his head. He blinked watching the solider fall to the ground then looked to the fat man holding the lower half of the lamp. “Good shot, old man.” He  drawled in an amused tone as Eggman gave him a funny look. He just let a lazy grin spread over  their face and winked with his gold eyes.  


  
Oh that’s hilarious. He snickered stretching his arms over his head as Baldy blanched as white as paper and began to sputter. “Ah-ah, Doc, use your words...Come on, you’re a big boy, ain’t cha?” He jerked the head of his borrowed body to the side,  their neck making a loud pop, followed by the knuckles. “W-what are  _**you** _ doing here?!” Sweat poured off Eggman’s face,  his heart stuttering his chest as the cold claws of fear dug into the pit of his stomach.  


  
“I’m here to make sure this one doesn’t go bitin’ any bullets, capisce?” The redhead teased the large man, reveling in the waves of fear coming off him, “Now don’t go getting any ideas about squawking about this, old man. Otherwise I’ll start having to call you deadman.” His gold eyes began to glow slightly, as a wicked grin spread across his borrowed face, “You don’t want me to go burning down another hospital, do you?” 

 

  
“…I figured that was your work.” Eggman said after a moment of tense silence that added after a pause, “I thought you didn’t do _**his**_ dirty work anymore.” The grin warped into a sneer as gold eyes narrowed at the doctor, voice dropping to an angry hiss, “ _ **I don’t.**_ ” Eggman planted his feet as he faced the possessed former coma patient, “Than what was that display earlier, -” A name almost passes from his lips and in the blink of an eye the redhead’s fist slams into his overly large nose, sending the man reeling to the ground. “Now now, doc, the name’s Trigger now, no need to dig up those old graves.” Chris’ face is shadowed except for the madly gleaming molten gold eyes and the disturbing grin twisting his face.   


  
“Now allow me to explain what’s going to happen. I’m about to vacate this dumbass and your going to tell him to put on this jackass’ clothes.” Trigger kicks the downed mercenary in the side for emphasis, “Then he’s gonna lead you out there like he’s some kind of badass that captured you and smacked you around.” He stepped closer and leaned down into Eggman’s personal space, “And you are gonna keep your fat mouth shut about everything that just transpired here or...well you know spontaneous combustion is truly a horrible way to go, capisce?”  


  
Eggman swallowed fearfully, a trail of blood pouring from his nose and nodded. “Good! Glad we had this talk, it’s really been too long, but I’ll be seeing you soon, Doc!” Trigger beamed, mood flipping suddenly and spun on their heel, practically skipping back to the bed. He plopped on the bed and folded their arms behind his head and gave an exaggerated yawn, gold eyes slipping closed and body going slack.   


  
The doctor doesn’t move the entire time and barely breathes, until the body on the bed begins to move again. Chris blinks his tired blue eyes open and sits up, looking around the room in concerned confusion. “W-what’s going on?” He asks, voice strained and fearful as he notices the unconscious man on the floor and the bleeding doctor across from him. Eggman breaths a heavy sigh of relief and gets to his feet, face set in a grim expression.  


  
“Listen to me closely, boy. All our lives depend on it.”  


 

0-0-0-0-0  


  
“Tick-Tock now the hammer cocks~” Rouge hummed as put the gun to her own temple and pulled the trigger, the gun clicking harmlessly. “I love this game, can you tell?” she smirked at the two bound Interpol officers, she tapped her gun against her lips playfully. “We’re going to play this until either my man comes back or until some one loses.” She giggled, biting her plump bottom lip like she had a secret as she spun the barrel again, “Which I doubt will be me. This is my game and I have yet to lose.”  


  
“Goddamned psychopath.” Knuckles hissed, flexing against the merc holding him as the white haird witch leveled the gun at Sonic and pulled the trigger. Another harmless click echoing around the room. She tittered a bit wildly, spinning the barrel again, “Isn’t this fun, darlings?!” The mercenaries muttered their agreement, though they shared a concerned look between them, wondering how they got stuck with the crazy woman.  


  
“This is the prefect game to fill the silence until he gets back with the fatman and my sweet ‘fiancee’!” She grinned and spun in place with the gun under her chin, the hammer clicking again. “...Fiancee?” Sonic growled, looking at the woman in angry confusion, his emerald eyes narrowed at her. Rouge paused her spinning and turned fixing Sonic with a calculating look. Her eyes brightened and she clapped her hands, jumping in place, “Oh!” She grinned, a devious look spreading over her face as she moved over to the bluenette. “Oh this is wonderful, I didn’t recognize you! You’re so much scruffier than your picture.” She tittered, reaching out to grab his tanned jaw.

 

 

Sonic bit at her hand, his teeth snapping audibly as she attempted to touch him, “What are you talking about?” Rouge pulled a folded crumpled paper from her bosom, gleefully waving a tattered photo in front of Sonic eyes.Knuckles tensed a low growl building in the back of his throat as the color drainedfrom his partner’s face. “W….where did you get that?” The bluenette’s voice trembled, emerald eyes staring at the photo. He wrung his hands as they were held behind his back, wanting to rip it out of the woman’s hands.

 

 

“Oh you poor little pathetic man. I always did want to meet you, you know?” She tittered, threading her fingers through Sonic’s bangs and yanking on his blue hair, pulling his face to hers. “I always wanted to look into the eyes of the man I stole my sweet Chris from.” She purred licking her lips as Sonic snarled at her. She yanked on his hair painfully, a few blue strands tearing loose in her tight grip as she spun away from him.

 

 

“Oh I remember the day I took him! Such a sweet little thing helped me when I asked for directions and dropped like a rock when I chloroformed him.” She reminisced with a sigh, pressing the gun to her cheek, “Then there was the long tedious time it took to train him properly, but he eventually forgot all about you and we made the sweetest little couple.” Rouge giggled at the enraged look on Sonic’s face, watching the storm build in his eyes.

 

 

Knuckles was seething too, wanting to punch smug her face in, but was praying Sonic wouldn’t do anything rash and get himself killed. The bluenette was trembling with barely controlled rage as the woman leaned in, close enough for him to feel her breath on his face. “But I digress, like I said, I always wanted to meet you. I have so many things to ask you.” She smirked and blew in his face, before purring huskily, “Did he always make that absolutely adorable little sigh for you or I’m I just better in bed than you?”

 

 

“I’ll kill you!” Sonic roared, jerking harshly against the man holding him still, eyes blazing with emerald hellfire, “I’ll rip your goddamn heart out!” The white hair woman only threw her head back with a loud laugh, “Oh I doubt you will, unfortunately for you my boss only said to take the Doc and my Chris alive. You two have reached your expiration date.” She stood and replaced the gun to Sonic temple, “But don’t think me as too cruel to leave this game unfinished!” She grinned, ice blue eyes shining as her finger tightened on the trigger.  


  
“Not so rough, you-you ruffian!” Came a loud annoying squawk from behind her.  


  
Rouge pouted as a bloody Eggman was roughly lead in at gunpoint, her soldier shoving the portly man into the room and pulled her gun away from Sonic’s temple. “Back already? ...and with only the doctor?” Her ice blue eyes narrowed angrily and her finger twitched, the revolver letting out an explosive bang as the bullet harmlessly fired into the ceiling. Knuckles let out a shaky breath as Rouge stomped her foot, “And now my game is ruined!”  


  
“S-sorry, ma’am...” The mercenary mumbled from behind his visor as the woman approached them, her expression angry. Eggman sucked in a breath, looking at the woman in front of him, “Hello Rouge…I see your arm healed nicely.” His head snapped to the side as Rouge brought her gun across his face, a new stream a blood trailing from his large nose as he was knocked to the floor. “Stop mumbling! Where is the boy?!” She hissed, glaring at the mercenary as she stepped on Eggman. “S-sleeping in the bedroom! I could only take one!” He stuttered out and Rouge immediately calmed down. “Why didn’t you say so in the first place?” She scolded him then looked down at the heap she was stepping on.

 

 

“Oh Doc, seems you still don’t remember how to treat a lady, but I’m going to have to smack you around some other time. I’ve got better things to do” She tittered and dug her heel into his sternum as she headed for the bedroom. “Well I’m going to go find my cute little fiancee…kill those bothersome Interpol officers, my darlings.” She tossed over her shoulder as she strutted passed her mercenary, calling Chris’s name in a childishly sing-song way.

 

 

As she moves passed him, her mercenary suddenly grabbed her arm and she turned eyes blazing in rage at his actions, only to feel a fist slam into her jaw. She hits the floor with scream as Eggman lifted a gun and fired at the other soldiers, cause them to dive away in a panic and bullet sprayed at them. Knuckles reacted before Sonic, diving for his gun and shot the merc still hold his partner. Sonic, in return, yanked the gun from the dead men behind him and took aim at last one behind Knuckles. He fired, the last merc crumbling into a limp heap.

 

 

Rouge let out an enragedshriek as her men went down and struck at the one who betrayed her. He moved back to avoid her wild swipe, his helmet fell as he tripped backwards, skittering across the floor and Rouge realized he wasn’t one of her men at all, “You!” She hollered, leaping at him clawing at him like a frenzied demon. Chris cocked his leg back and kicked the woman right in the chest, trying to get her away from him. Rouge spat blood at him in return, ice blue eyes wild and crazed, “You little son of a bitch, not again!”   


  
She dove at him again, hands going for his throat but an arm wrapped around her neck, constricting her airway and yanked her back. She thrashed and screamed, trying to claw and bite at the arm holding her, then froze as a gun was leveled at her head. Knuckles held the woman in a choke hold, keeping her still, “I’d stop fighting, bitch, ‘cause you’ve really pissed my partner off and I’m tempted to let him shoot you.” Sonic scowled at the woman in front of him, wanting nothing more than to shoot her, growling low in his throat as his eyes turned dark. The woman stayed silent, giving him a baleful glare, her mouth curled in a vicious snarl. He stalked forward and with his partner’s help wrestled the woman’s hands and feet into zip ties. They proceed to tossed her none too gently onto the couch.

 

 

Knuckles dusted his hands off standing in front of the captive and jerked his head at the other two in the room, signaling Sonic to check on them, “You two okay over there?” He didn’t glance in their direction, wanting to keep the crazy woman in his sight. “Won’erful…” The portly doctor grumped, holding a cloth to his bloody nose, glaring at them, like everything was Interpol’s fault. Sonic crouched next to Chris, putting a shaky hand on the back of his neck and swallowed deeply, feeling like he had been punched in the gut looking into those scared eyes. “Y…you okay?” He grimaced at the break in his voice as the red head frowned at him.

 

 

“Y-yeah I…no, not really.” Chris winced look at the man across from him, his body trembling from fear and exhaustion, running hand through his hair. “I mean I don’t understand what’s going on…I know you’re cops and good guys, the ones who took me from the hospital…” He rubbed his arms, trying to calm the shaking, not fighting when the bluenette moved closer, taking comfort in his strong presence, “I was in a coma …and now I’ve woken up in the middle of a SWAT attack with the worst headache I’ve ever had in my life.” Chris summarized then jumped at bark of laughter came from the couch, “What in the name of God is going on?”   


  
“Poor little boy, you don’t remember a thing, do you?” Rouge looked at him from the couch, her expression mocking pity then scowled as Knuckles moved in-between them, obstructing their view of each other. “I’ll be asking the questions here, crazy.” He resisted the urge to smirk as she bared her teeth at him. “I’m not crazy, asshole!” She hissed at him, her ice blue eyes narrowed at him, thrashing in her bonds.

 

 

“Well I’m sure as hell not believing anything that comes out of your mouth, lady.” Chris scowled at her, before sitting on the ground and clutching his dizzy head, “I’ll take my chances with someone who hasn’t tried to kidnap me with an army battalion.” Rouge smirked and cooed to him to him, “Oh my darling I’m not trying to kidnap you, I’m trying to save you from these wicked people that want to keep us apart.”

 

 

“Heyheyhey, you shut it, you’ve already confessed to kidnapping him once already.” Sonic growled at her, moving so Chris was hidden behind him, “And I still extremely tempted to shoot you.” The woman grinned nastily and dropped her voice to a whine, “See darling? Look how violent they are…it’s only a matter of time till- MMPH!!” Her tirade was caught off by Knuckles slapping a piece of silver duct tape over her mouth. She struggled and kicked at him, face the incarnation of rage, spewing muffled curses as she flailed on the couch. “Now you sit there, and think about what you’ve done.” Knuckles scolded patronizingly at the woman only making her ever madder than before.  


  
“T’ank ‘ou.” Eggman grumbled after a few minutes of blissful silence, gaining a small noise of agreement from Chris. The redhead took in the group, watching the officers tie up the other members of Rouge’s team then paled as he noticed the last one, the dead man. Bile rose in his throat as he stared at the limp corpse laying in a pool of blood. He was up on his feet and running the bathroom before anyone who could say anything.  


  
Knuckles looked to Sonic, wincing at the sounds of retching, “Man, this is all yours. Fight the good fight.” He patted the other’s shoulder and gave him a friendly push towards the bathroom. Sonic walked forward, pausing momentarily to pick up the photo Rouge dropped earlier. He stared at it briefly before tucking it safely in his pocket, before taking a deep breath and heading off down the hall.

 

 

“I’m so glad I’m single, man.” Knuckles sighed and looked at the doctor, Eggman just shrugged in return.

 

 

Neither of them noticed Rouge push a button on her belt and a light start blinking, a homing beacon.

 

 

0-0-0-0-0

 

 

Chris splashed water on his face, trying to calm himself down and stop himself from shaking. “Just…what the hell is going on here? I don’t understand…” He look at his haggard reflection squinted at the dark circles under his eyes. The redhead leaned forward, reaching up to touch the skin under his eyes. For a split second, he could have swore they flashed gold. He jumped at a soft knock at the door, “C-come in?” He stuttered, his voice shaking and cleared his throat as Sonic poked his head in, “Hey….I’m not going to ask if you’re okay… it just seems like a pointless question considering...” The blunette trailed off as he looked at the redhead in concern.

 

 

“The sentiment is appreciated though.” Chris gave Sonic a weak smile and leaned against the sink as the other walked in, shutting the door behind them. “I’m just…shaken up. I really don’t understand anything about what’s going on or why this is happening to me…” He covered his face with his hands as Sonic winced. The older male closer the space between them and placed his hands on Chris’ shoulders, urging him to look into his eyes, “Look I…I know it’s difficult and I swear I… and Knux… look we’re both here to protect you. I promise you this.”

 

 

“And even though I know you’re not alright now. I promise I’m going to keep you safe and it’s going to eventually be alright.” Sonic gave the redhead a soft smile and Chris felt without a doubt that he could trust the man in front of him. He nodded looking into the other’s emerald green eyes, “Yeah… I believe, I don’t know why, but I do.” Sonic smiled, albeit sadly, as he touched the other’s cheek gently, “Thanks…I’m glad you do… I’m really...really glad.” He said softly, his voice dropping to a husky tone causing Chris to flush. Sonic winced, cursing inwardly, his ears drooping and began to remove his hand, “I’m sorry, that…was uncalled for.”

 

 

Chris frowned catching Sonic’s hand beforehe completely pulled away, wondering why his heart pounded, “N-no it’s...it’s fine...the sentiment is…appreciated…” He murmured softly, catching the other’s eyes again, his breath hitching as he looked into those emerald eyes, feeling drawn into them. Slowly they started moving closer only to jump apart as Knuckles banged on the door. “Big trouble guys, there’s reinforcements on the way and they definitely ain’t ours! We gotta get gone now!”

 

 

Sonic’s face turned serious and took Chris’ hand, pullingthe redhead behind him as he threw the door open, “What’s going on, partner?” They followed quickly behind the taller redhead, trying to keep up with his brisk walk. “The great white bitch had a goddamn tracking device on!” Knuckles cursed, grabbing their supplies and what he looted from the mercenaries, “We need to go! Get to the car, we’re leaving!”

 

 

“What about the crazy lady?” Chris asked as they passed the couch where Rouge sat looking very much pleased with herself, despite the tape covering her mouth. “Leave her! It’s too risky taking her with us. Frankly if we had the chance, I’d shoot then leave, but we do not have that kind of time! Get in the goddamned the car!” Knuckles barked, pushing Chris out the door and tossed another duffel bag at Sonic as they piled into the SUV, the bluenette moving into the driver’s seat.

 

 

“Hell man what’s the plan, what about HQ? Where are we even going?” Sonic started the engine, peeling out of the garage and speeding away from the safe house as fast as the vehicle could go. “Anywhere that’s not here and fuck, I’ve been trying but I can’t get a hold of HQ at all.” Knuckles grumbled from the passenger seat causing Sonic to grit his teeth as Chris and Eggman settled in the back. “That’s a bad plan.” He grimaced pulling onto the highway, then remembered the phone call from earlier, “I got one, I don’t know how, but I’m sure there’s something bigger going on here. I know where we can go, but you’re not going to like it.”

 

 

“Oh anywhere is better as long as we’re not being shot at, trust me.” The taller redhead grumbled, looking in the mirrors and everywhere around the vehicle in case they were being followed. “My folks had a cabin, nice and private, it’s not even on any public records. We can go there, hunker down, regroup and it’s also great for a tactical advantage. Lots of cover, hard to see from the air.”

 

 

“Sounds like a great plan.” Knuckles checked their weapons and the one he took from the mercenaries, making sure everything was in order, “What’s the down side?”

 

 

“Shadow’s going to be there.”  


 

“Oh HELL no, just no, not that bastard.” Knuckles’ tugged on his hair in frustrated manner, howling like a constipated wallaby, “Anyone else, I’d take the great white bitch over him, and that saying a lot!” Sonic scowled, blindly slapping at his partner, not taking his eyes off the road, “Oh stop it, he’s not _**that**_ bad.” Chris leaned up in between the two, looking back and forth between them, “Who is Shadow?”

 

 

“He’s the worst! _**THE WORST**_! I mean there’s been bad, but he’s worst!” Knuckles howled, stomping his feet on the floorboard. Chris gave Sonic a confused look, the brunette staring at the road with a ticked look, his eyebrow twitching as Knuckles kept ranting, “He’s just…ugh you know how he is! Lord almighty, _**YOU’VE**_ had to live with him! Eat with him, breathe the same nasty air as him! How you could live like that I’ll never know!”

 

 

“He’s my twin.” Sonic explained to Chris then gave Knuckles an unimpressed look and drawled, “I had to share a womb with him.”

 

 

“Oh god, I’m going to be sick!”  


 

0-0-0-0-0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter everyone! There should be more quicker updates coming to this story as I've reached the end of the major rewrites to most of the chapters. There is only a couple of tweaks to be done to the next 2 chapters and then we can continue on with the rest of the story! Thank every one for being patient with me! I hope to continue to create stories that entertain you!


	6. Of Hell and High Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when things seemed simple...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

Rouge scowled, rubbing her hand over her sore lips. She would make those bastards pay for all the embarrassment she suffered for this. She couldn’t believe the mockery of this situation and the effect it had on her reputation. Of every list of her profession, her name was set in stone at the very top, until this job. Her ice blue eyes narrowed, thinking about how easy a job it was to snatch that boy and twist his head around till he couldn’t tell up from down. Then it all went wrong when that abomination showed up. She seethed silently clenching her fists tightly, her long nails biting into her palms.  
  
  
  
The sounds of a landing helicopter broke her from her torrent of thoughts and she smirked, collecting what was left of her gear. “It’s about time you got here.” She addressed the armored men entering haughtily, glaring at them in distaste, “From the cost of you, a little pep in your steps would-” The words became stuck in her throat as a tall well-dressed man breezed in behind them, “Hello Rouge.” His deep rumbling voice purred at her, a single pale green eye rooting her in place. He chuckled at the look on her face, smirking as he gave her a long up and down look, silently assessing her.  
  
  
  
She bowed slightly in return, going cold from head to toe, “S-sir. …Why are you here?” she asked watching him walk around the room, lightly touching random objects with an odd calculating look on his face. “Hmmm I thought I’d come and assess the situation myself since you seem to be having so many difficulties.” He clicked his tongue, picking up the limp arm of one the dead mercenaries then dropped it with frown, “You always leave such the body count behind you.” He admonished as turned look at her, his single pale green eye displaying his displeasure. She tried not to flinch as her stomach turned from the gaze, feeling relieved when he turned his attentions elsewhere.  
  
  
  
“Was my boy in good condition? I do hope so, I would absolutely hate it if he was injured under your watch.” He inquired, picking up a random scrap of discarded armor from the floor, inspecting it. “He seemed well enough, I didn’t get time to check between him punching me and Interpol tying me up.” The woman spat, rubbing her lightly bruised cheek, wishing she could return the favor tenfold. What she put him though before would be a vacation compared to when she got her hands on the redhead again. She couldn’t believe she let him get the better of her again, she thought, biting her bottom lip in rage.  
  
  
  
“He’s awake? Up and cognitive enough to do this?” He crossed the room faster than Rouge would like, his gloved hand resting on her bruised cheek, “Fascinating…Excellent! His resistance is far more advanced than we projected.” He chuckled, turning the woman’s face at different angles like she was a specimen in a lab. “A normal person would have died from that amount of ‘Enlighten’, much less been able to recover cognitive and motor function so quickly.” Rouge scowled and pulled away, not liking his tone nor his treatment of her, his touch leaving her face feeling cold and dirty. “What does that mean?” She asked the smiling man who looked far too pleased with the situation for her liking.  
  
  
  
Mephiles grinned at her, his eye practically glowing in pleasure, “It means things are progressing quite nicely.” Rouge did not care for the man’s tone and felt the itch of self preservation to get as far from him as possible. “What’s our next move then?” She stepped out of the way as Mephiles brushed passed her. “You’ll take the helicopter and get on their trail before it goes completely cold.” Mephiles advised from over his shoulder as he ran a gloved hand over a splatter of blood on the wall, “If you were a more capable individual you might have had the foresight to slip your homing beacon on one of them.”   
  
  
  
Rouge bristled, how dare this man say such things to her? The angry retort died on her tongue as the dark haired man turned back to her and a cold knot twisted in her stomach. “I’ll ignore your incompetence for now,” Mephiles gave her a calm smile, closing his eye and the knot in her stomach untied itself allowing her to breath easier, “Providing you can actually complete the job I’ve paid you to do.”  
  
  
  
Rouge nodded, a tempest of concealed rage in her eyes, and moved to leave when she noticed neither Mephiles or the men he brought were doing so. “Something wrong, Rouge?” He inquired, noting her hesitance with a frown of displeasure. “What about you, sir?” She asked and received a deep chuckle, his pale lips quirking up in a smirk. “We will remain here for now, I have some things to investigate for myself.” He folded his arms behind his back and tilted his head, “You still can redeem yourself, Rouge, but I suggest you leave before I change my mind.”  
  
  
  
“What about my reinforcements?” Rouge demanded testily, he couldn’t think she would continue without cannon fodder to protect herself. “You’ll have them, as soon as you actually bring me good news.” Mephiles narrowed his eye, his pupil thinning to a slit, the pale green of his iris more prominent. Rouge warred with herself as the man stood there challenging her, daring her to go against him. The white haired woman finally huffed and stomped out of the safe house. She shoved past other soldiers outside as she climbed into the idling helicopter and barked at the pilots to take off.  
  
  
  
Mephiles watched her childish retreat with a small amount of annoyance. He was growing tired of her quite quickly. He could only take so much failure and Rouge’s natural moxie had become extremely grating as time went on. To be honest, he was looking forward to being done with her especially with recent discoveries into her treatment of his boy that had come to light. He pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling rage burn the back of his closed eyes, blood beginning to stain the white patch over his other eye. The men across the room tensed, hands clenching their weapons tight enough to make them creak.   
  
  
  
The tall man released a long breath, pale eye sliding open, “Please guard the outside and wait for the car. Do not disturb me unless it’s absolutely necessary.” He spins on his heel, knowing he will be emphatically obeyed, the men leaving without any arguments. He pushed open the bedroom door and clicked his tongue disapprovingly at the dead body on the floor. He crouched next to mercenary and examined him. Blunt force trauma to the back of the head, but not enough to kill him. Most likely Eggman’s work, though Mephiles wouldn’t deny a small well of pride if it had been Chris.   
  
  
  
Not likely, but he was still capable of dreams it seemed. He had no doubts the true cause of death was the gaping bullet hole in his chest; more of Rouge’s handiwork. He growled softly, pinching the bridge of his nose, the burning behind his eyes flaring again. Oh yes it would be sweet taking care of that annoyance. She was becoming more and more of a determent to his plan. He gave her money, men and supplies while she only gave him failure and headaches in return. It was too bad really, she had come so highly recommended.   
  
  
  
He shook his head as he stood and looked around the small room, before approaching the bed. His teeth sank into white cloth as he brought his hand to his mouth and pulled the glove off. A gleam of tarnished gold on his ring finger flashed as he pulled the glove from his other hand, then tucked the articles into his suit jacket. His bare fingers ran over the bedding with thoughtful hum, coming to a stop at the pillow. A smile curled over his lips as his long digits lifted a single strand of ginger hair from the bed.   
  
  
  
His back hit the bed as he turned and dropped onto it, silently appraising the strand wrapped in his fingers. He found he liked how the light orange complemented the tarnished band he wore. It wouldn’t be long now. Yes, it was taking far longer than he’d like and many setbacks had been suffered, but the culmination of all his efforts were in sight. Soon, he reveled in his mind, soon everything will be as it should. A dark chuckle bubbled up in his throat before he blew the strand away, the sound gradually increasing in volume till even the men outside could hear it.

 

0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
  
Chris leaned on the back of the front seat, half looking at the road and half looking between the two silent men in the front. Both had been silent for a while after arguing about this ‘Shadow’ person, the only sound in the car coming from the snoring doctor. They were all really trying to ignore the terrifying racket. He fidgeted, licking his lips, he had questions he wanted to ask, but the atmosphere was so thick at the moment. He wasn’t sure if asking questions was the right thing to do at this moment. Sonic seemed busy driving and Knuckles had pulled his hat down over his face, most likely trying to sleep.  
  
  
  
“Something wrong?” He jumped as Sonic spoke suddenly and met emerald eyes in the rear view mirror and looked away shyly. “N-no…its fine…” The young redhead mumbled, ducking a bit behind the seat, a light flush on his cheeks. “Come on, kid, we know you’ve got some questions. We’ll try to answer them as best we can.” Knuckles grouched from under his cowboy hat, tipping it up as he rubbed his tired eyes, “And sit back before this asshole slams on the break and you go through front window.” Chris ducked back into the back seat with sheepish look.   
  
  
  
Sonic scoffed, “Oh come on, Red, I am not that bad of a diver.” The redhead pushed up his hat and gave the bluenette a dark look, “You obviously don’t remember Germany.” Sonic huffed in an insulted manner, briefly flicking a glare at his partner, “Hey just because there are no set speed limits on the Autobahn doesn’t mean I’m a bad driver!” Knuckles rolled his eyes and opened the glove box to dig around in it, “Nah it means a menace like you should have never got cleared to have a license.” The older redhead gave a small noise of joy as he pulled out a small cigarette packet out, only to glower on the discovery that it was completely empty. “Ah shut up and go back to sleep.” The bluenette scowled as his partner rolled the window down and chucked the empty box out of it.   
  
  


“Hey you got the quiet one behind you, I got a fucking table saw going off behind me. You try sleeping with out nightmares with that going on.” Chris laughed a bit as Knuckles flipped Sonic off, feeling more at ease. Despite the arguing the two men seemed to be really good friends. It made him feel more comfortable in face of everything going on. “Could someone tell me what exactly is going on?” He finally gathered his courage to ask, looking up at them to gauge their reactions.   
  
  
The men looked at each other, sharing a silent conversation, before Sonic answered, “We’re Interpol Officers and you’re under our protection. We’re to keep you safe till we find out who keeps trying to kidnap you.” The boy frowned, looking down at his hands and flexed them, “But who would want to kidnap me…there’s nothing special about me....A-at least I don’t think there is?” He held his head, fingers treading through ginger locks, trying to make sense of his blank memories. It wasn’t like everything was a blank. He knew things, common everyday things, but nothing about himself or his life.   
  
  
  
Knuckles sighed heavily, seeing his partner’s hands tighten on the steering wheel and decided to take matters into his own hands. “You disappeared two and half years ago, eventually you were found in Station Square Hospital a couple of weeks ago. You were in a coma till you suddenly woke up two days ago when a man assaulted you in your hospital room. He tried to choke and stab you, you’re very lucky to be alive.” He rattled off matter-of-factually as Chris inhaled sharply, blue eyes going wide in shock.  
  
  
  
“Kunx you-... insensitive asshole!” Sonic sputtered in surprise, seeing Chris’ face pale in the mirror as Knuckles growled back. “He asked! He needs to know his life is in danger and considering the entourage the great white bitch had behind her…there’s something wonky in the works.” The driver swatted at him, catch his partner on the back of the head, “That doesn’t mean you need to scare him like that!” Chris moved back between the two, catching a hold of Sonic’s wrist to stop from him from swinging at Knuckles, his other hand going to the older redhead’s shoulder, “Please don’t fight! I’m sorry, but I’m glad Mr. Knuckles told me this.” He flinched at Sonic’s scowl and Knuckles glare at each other, wondering if he was going to have to separate them. Honestly, he didn’t think he was physically up to the challenge.

 

“I don’t understand how or why somebody wants me dead o-or taken, but I trust you for telling me the truth.” Sonic face softened at his confession while Knuckles groaned, covering his face with his hat, murmuring something that made the bluenette punch him in the arm. “Children.” The ginger scolded, sitting back in his seat with a pout and crossed arms as the two got into a very childish fight where they just kept hitting at each other. Sonic cleared his throat after Knuckles retreated to the far end of his seat and out of his reach, practically plastered to the passenger side door, “We’re taking you someplace safe-”

 

“Safe as can be with Cap’n Crazy waiting for us.” Knuckles dodged another swipe of his partner’s hand, defending with a swipe of his own. “Look! It’s only until we can contact headquarters then you won’t have to deal with him again.” Sonic growled at the redhead, only to be cut off by a scoff of disbelief. “I doubt it, I’m sure the bastard stalks me!” Knuckles declared, tugging on his hair again, “And you can’t convince me otherwise!”  
  
  
Chris dropped his head into his hands as they began bickering in full force again. It had been cute at first, but now he felt another headache coming on. Beside him, Eggman continue to snore in blissful ignorance.

 

-0-0-0-0-0-

 

The gravel and dirt crunched as the jeep pulled around to the back of a large log-styled cabin and under an open awning. “Well good thing this is still standing.” Shadow sighed as he shut off the car, rolling his tense shoulders. He laid his head back on the head rest, taking a moment to rest from the hectic night he’s been dealing with. A soft moan from the back shook him out of his reprieve and he groaned getting out of the jeep. He stretched as he unfolded from the seat, hissing at the built up tension in most of his muscles.  
  
  
  
“Ugh come on, sleeping beauty, it’s been a long night.” He drawled as he opened the back door, looking at the still sleeping form of his passenger. He reached in and pulled the body of the smaller male into his arms, then hoisted him up on one shoulder with a grunt. He carried the other to the front door, pawing at the many pockets on his fatigues, “Alright, eeny, meeny, where’s that damn key?!” He cursed, shifting Silver’s weight more comfortably till he found the right one and unlocked the front door, “Of course it would be in the fourth pocket.”  
  
  
  
He carted Silver through the cabin to a couch in the living room snapped the dust covered sheet off it with his free hand. He laid the unconscious body on the couch and wrinkled his nose at the dust flying through the air, “I hope you don’t have allergies, sunshine.” He gave the unconscious boy’s leg a pat before heading back out to the car, saying a quick prayer that Silver wouldn’t be tumbling off the couch anytime soon. Last thing he needed tonight was to come back to an empty room and ransom note written in the dust, signed by rabid dust bunnies.   
  
  
  
He opened the back of the jeep and pulled out a couple of duffel bags plus a large Alice style backpack. He slung one over each shoulder then went to the front and retrieved the small black bag with Silver’s ‘medicine’. There were a couple of large black plastic cases left in the trunk, but he would get those later. He had his Beretta holstered to his side and a combat knife in his boot, should he need them. His other toys could wait.  
  
  
  
He’d made it back halfway up the porch stairs when a sudden powerful sneeze escaped him. He groaned, gripping the banister tightly so he didn’t fall off the stairs and back onto his ass. “Son of a bitch…I hate dust…and sand. Especially sand.” He growled, stomping into the cabin and shut the door behind him. He headed to the kitchen, blindly feeling along the wall till he found the light switch and flicked it on. While he was relieved the power came on without a hitch, thanks to the solar generators that had been storing up power. Though now with his surroundings illuminated, the amount of dust covering every surface made him cringe.  
  
  
  
“…it’s going be a long night too.” He sighed as he deposited his bags onto the kitchen table and begun raiding the closets and cabinets for cleaning supplies. He tied his hair back with a bandana and pulled on an apron from the closet, before heading to clean one of the bed rooms first. Once the room was successfully exorcised of all dust bunny influence and cleaned to passable bachelor standards, Shadow moved Silver from the couch to the bed, before tackling the other rooms.  
  
  
  
Giving himself busywork helped to focus his mind despite his weariness. He didn’t even know where to begin explain the massively mixed up situation to his twin and… He took a deep albeit shaky breath and rubbed his aching bleary eyes. God, he hoped Chris was alright. Sonic hadn’t been able to give him a straight answer before the phone died and with his tail, he hadn’t had time to let the worry really set in. He plopped down in a plush armchair, not bothering to remove the dust cover and leaned back, massaging his forehead. Now he’d done it, he’d thought about it and now the worry was crashing down on him with a vengeance. He clasped his hands in front of his nose and mouth in silent prayer, then crossed himself in habit.  
  
  
  
Please let them be alright, he appealed to whatever may be listening. He wasn’t the religious type, but force of habit and the desire to cover all bases ‘just in case’ something was listening out there. He dropped his hands to the arms of the chair, only cough from the ensuing dust storm that kicked up. With a groan of vexation, he pulled the neck of his black tank top over his face to keep from breathing the dust particles in. The worry continued to nag at him. What the hell was even going on? Things were supposed to be simple now, not a crazy mess. That’s not what he’d sold his soul to G.U.N. for. He’d done it for his family, something he didn’t have much left of and he refused to lose anymore.  
  
  
  
He blinked suddenly and jolted from his thoughts as his ears perked, picking up on the sounds of tires crunching on the trail up to the cabin. He quickly shut off the kitchen light, hoping no one had noticed it and crouched near the window. Crimson eyes peered out through blinds as a vehicle pulled to a stop in front of the cabin. He ducked out of sight as the headlights illuminated the window before they turned off and everything was dropped back into blackness.   
  
  
  
It was far too dark to properly make out the figures approaching the cabin’s front door. He stealthy moved behind the door, listening as the footsteps got closer and watched the door knob turn. He tensed at the sound of the lock being picked and soon the door slowly opened with a slight creak. He waited for a pregnant moment as two dark shapes moved in and sprang from his hiding place when he saw the glint of a gun.  
  
  
  
The first when down with a rush of curses as Shadow kicked the back of his knee and grabbed his arm, wrenching the gun from his hand. He grunted as the other slammed into him from the side, falling on top of the first, fists and curses flying everywhere as they wrestled in pile on the ground. His fist caught one in the jaw and heard an oddly familiar yelp of pain, “Would you just-?! Oi whack job, calm down, it’s me!”  
  
  
  
Shadow blinked as the lights came on and found himself looking into the emerald eyes of his twin, “Oh, it’s just you…you look terrible, when’s the last time you shaved?” He said flippantly, pushing Sonic off him, then stood and dusted himself off. Knuckles growled as the other climbed off him and jumped to his feet, Sonic grabbed the back of his jacket at the last second before he could leap Shadow. “You bastard! I’ll knock your teeth out! Then let’s see you smile, pretty boy!” The dark haired male grinned a devilish grin at the irate redhead being held by his twin and cheekily wiggled his fingers at him in a mocking wave.  
  
  
  
“Oh you think I’m pretty? Why Knuckles, you flatter me.” Shadow fluttered his eyes at him and snickered when it only made Knuckles angrier. “Shadow, not now!” Sonic whined in exasperation, hauling his cursing partner away from his devil of a sibling. Shadow huffed and crossed his arms with a roll of his eyes, “Yeah, yeah spoil my fun, it’s not like I’ve spent the entire night chasing conspiracies, pulling someone from a burning building and had an action packed car chase.”  
  
  
  
“Yeah? So what, I raise you that, plus a swat team assault.” Sonic scowled at the other then looked at his partner, “Are you good?” Knuckles grumbled, shrugging off Sonic’s hold, still glaring at the smirking twin, “I’m fine…you’re an asshole.” Shadow just wiggled his eyebrows at the red head, “Not my fault I’m still better than you.” Sonic looked up at the ceiling and held his hands heavenward then frowned looking back to his twin, “…Are you wearing Mom’s apron?” The darker male clicked his tongue and put his hands on his hips, “What? The color brings out my eyes.” He sniffed haughtily, preening his hair as Knuckles gagged and covered his eyes.  
  
  
  
Chris peered around the door cautiously, taking note of the mostly friendly atmosphere between the men. He looked at the new addition, this must be the ‘Shadow’ the other two had been bickering about earlier. The darker twin seemed harmless for the most part so far. “Is everything all right in here?” He asked softly, not wanting to intrude or interrupt, but he wanted to know if was safe. He didn’t think he could honestly stand one more minute in the car with the still snoring doctor.   
  
  
  
He shuffled back a bit behind the door frame as the trio turned in his direction, both sets of pointy ears perked. Sonic smiled at him comfortingly and waved him in, “Yeah its fine, come in then we’ll get Baldy McNosehair-” Sonic squawked in outrage as a dusty yellow apron hit his head as Shadow sped past him. Chris took a single step back as the new male closed the distance between them and enveloped him in a tight embrace.   
  
  
  
The red head squeaked as he was suddenly picked up and spun around by the dark haired male, the other’s deep laugh echoing around them. “I can’t believe it!” Shadow’s eyes lit up happily as he gave the ginger a once over after setting him down on the ground. He ran his hands over the smaller male’s pale face and through his soft ginger hair. “Oh thank whatever’s been listening to all our bitching; you’re here, oh baby, and you’re okay!” He cheered and hugged the ginger to chest tightly, nuzzling the top of his head.  
  
  
  
Chris cringed, fidgeting awkwardly at the male holding him, their arms wrapped tight around him, pinning him in place. His pale face was flushed from the excitement, he didn’t know why this person seemed so happy to see him. Much less understood the affectionate terminology the taller male used for him, but at least he seemed nice. It didn’t stop him from sending the other two a beseeching look for help. “W-well thank you, I-mmph!” Chris meant to thank the dark haired male for his oddly affectionate concern. The words went unsaid as Shadow pulled back, cupped the ginger’s face in his hands and pulled him into a kiss. His cheeks flushed a deep red, his eyes comically wide in shock, his head spinning even as a very pale Sonic yanked Shadow away with a hiss and curse.  
  
  
  
Kunckles caught Chris by the shoulders, turning him around and marching them both out of the cabin before the boy could even comprehend what just occurred. “There, there it’s alright, kiddo. Let’s go get the things from the car. I have hand sanitizer in the glove box so you can cleanse yourself of his nasty bacteria and if it burns that just means its working.” He said comfortingly to Chris, directing a hellish glare over his shoulder and he lead the shell shocked young man to the SUV.  
  
  
  
“What the hell is wrong with you?! Keep your lips to yourself!” Sonic hissed, cheeks bright red in anger as Shadow looked at him in startled confusion. “What are you on about? Neither of you mind-” He rebuked, only to be interrupted by Sonic hissing in a quieter voice, “He has total amnesia, whack-a-doodle! You’ll terrify him like this, if you haven’t already!”  
  
  
  
“W-what? How?!” The devastated look on Shadow’s face mirrored Sonic’s own feelings on the matter as the darker twin tried to process what he’d been told, “He doesn’t remember anything?! Anything thing at all?! What happened?!” Sonic gave him a puzzled look, “How do you not know? You’re the one who told me how to find him.” Shadow’s mouth snapped shut and he avoided eye contact, “Let’s just say that while I knew it was good intel, I didn’t get the time to read it over before it was sent to you.” Sonic sighed heavily, running a shaky hand through his wild hair. Damn Shadow and his damned secrets.   
  
  
  
“It doesn’t matter right now. What matters; is Chris doesn’t remember anything of his life from what I’ve seen so far…and don’t you say a damn thing.” He fixed his brother with a sharp look as the other open his mouth, pointing at him accusingly for good measure, “Until…until this danger has passed, leave it…and I’ll…we’ll try to pick up the pieces later.” Shadow frowned at Sonic, crimson eyes showing their displeasure, “I don’t agree with this by a long shot. He should know, if we keep secrets he won’t trust any of us in the long run.”  
  
  
  
Bristling at the familiar lecturing tone, Sonic snapped feeling provoked, “Shadow, listen to me there’s something really crazy going on here and all I know is Chris is tangled up in it to his eyes. Someone tried to kill him at the hospital couple of days ago!” Shadow’s eyes widened in horror then narrowed as he let out a deep growl, crimson eyes flaring in rage, “What?! And you didn’t think to tell me any of this?!” Sonic glared back at him, growling as well, “When have I had time to do that? I didn’t even know you were back till you called me! You’ve been gone God knows where for the last several months!” They growled at each other with their hackles raised, looking like they would come to blows, talking with silence the only way twins could.  
  
  
  
Finally they looked away with identical huffs, “I still don’t agree with what’s going on or your decision, but I’ll drop it for now.” Shadow said, glaring at his brother then wagged his finger in Sonic’s face, “Though if I see the need for it; I will tell him everything.” Sonic sighed with nod and Knuckles came back to the door, “Have you put the mad dog on a leash yet? I don’t want to see the poor kid get molested again and I’m pretty sure he doesn’t want to be slobbered on again.” He drawled in a deadpan voice, watching the twins share another look before receiving a nod from both.   
  
  
  
Then Shadow smirked at the redhead, “What? Were you jealous?” He cackled as the amethyst eyed male gagged dramatically and ran from the door as Sonic dropped his head into his hands. “Now that’s taken care of.” Shadow dusted his hands off, feeling better at Knuckles’ expense, “We need to talk about my own guest that’s still snoozing in our old room. And I expect some more details about the state Chris is in.”  
  
  
“Later, please?” Sonic stressed, rubbing his face tiredly, his ears drooping along with his shoulders, “I haven’t slept in days and I’ve had one too many ass-kickings tonight.” Shadow rolled his eyes, but gave into his twin’s wishes, “Fine for now, but you’re helping me finish cleaning this place up first.” He tossed a broom at Sonic, who fumbled to catch it, “Unless you want the dust bunnies to rise up against us and sacrifice us to their volcano god.”  
  
  
  
“Ugh you are so fucking weird sometimes.”  
  
  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
  
  
“What do you mean you’ve lost all trace of them?” She knew she was ruining her manicure, but Rouge couldn’t help biting her thumb nail in irritation as the report came in. “You’ve got to be joking, they couldn’t have just disappeared into thin air!” She barked into her headset at the man on the other end. “I’m sorry Ma’am, but that what out field agents are reporting. There has been no sighting of Sgt. Robonik since he left the lawyer’s office.” The operator said, trying to calm the infuriated woman down, but to no avail.  
  
  
  
“Then find them!” She howled before hanging up, scowling as she sat back in her seat, glaring out the window of the helicopter. “Ridiculous!” She hissed to herself as she looked at her computer, pulling up the database of safe houses that Interpol used. She combed through them, trying to mark all possible places they would or could go. She frowned, chewing on her nail again, as she also pulled up the files of the officers that got in her way. Maurice ‘Sonic’ Kanemaru and Daniel ‘Knuckles’ Willingham stared back at her, she resisted the urge to scratch at their stupid faces. She couldn’t wait to make them pay for the humiliation she suffered.  
  
  
  
“No need to look so angry, dear.” Mephiles’ voice came through her headset, his image appearing on her screen as well, “Nothing makes a pretty face twist more than rage.” He purred, a smirk on his porcelain pale face at the white haired woman. “Sir, I didn’t expect to hear from you so soon... What can I do for you?” She asked, hoping he wouldn’t asked her for an update on her mission. She feared his reaction if she told him the trail had gone cold that Chris had vanished and who he had vanished with.   
  
  
  
Her stomach only dropped as his smirk grew, “I’ve heard you’ve lost all trace of my boy and those wretches that took him from me.” His voice dripped with fake understanding, his underlying tone betraying his displeasure, “One of those wretches being _him_ of all people.” Rouge cringed as the cold bite in his voice, his pale green eye narrowing. “But I know you’re having difficulties so I’m here to offer you some new information that’s come to light.” He informed, physically forcing himself to calm down.  
  
  
  
Mephiles leaned back in his chair as he sent the woman an extra batch of files, “Thank to my lovely little contacts, I’ve found two new targets for you to hunt.” A pictures popped on her screen of a dark haired man with red eyes; Terios ‘Shadow’ Robotnik. “He’s just a former G.U.N sergeant.” She said reading his file, not looking impressed by a long shot, she had dealt with military men many times before. They all ended up the same. Dead. “It says he was discharged more than a year ago. What’s so important about him?” She scoffed, feeling insulted that her employer was now questioning her ability.  
  
  
  
The man chuckles, dark and deep, “On most public documents you would be right, but he’s far from just a sergeant. He’s G.U.N. Specials Forces, Black Ops, his specialty is assassination and espionage. They poetically called him the ‘Final Hazard’.” Mephiles showed pleasure at the growing trepidation on her face, “He’s accumulated a much larger death count than you on a bad day, Rouge. Not that it would ever be public knowledge. Doing the dirty work for the good of mankind, things like that so everyone can sleep through the night.”  
  
  
  
“But the truth is; he’s the thing that creeps in the dark and most people fear.” Rouge gritted her teeth at how his voice seemed almost proud of this guy. “Cut out spooky crap, if this guy is as bad as you say then what makes you think I’m going anywhere near him?” Another chuckle greeted her ears, “You won’t be able to resist, dear. You see he’s in procession of something else that belongs to me.” Another picture appeared on screen as Rouge’s blood turned to ice and her vision went red as she looked into amber eyes. It was him… _ **HIM!  
  
  
  
**_ “Recognize him? Yes I bet you do, from when you botched your first job for me. The first in the long line of many failures since.” Mephiles grinned at the sheer look of rage on the woman’s face, “Again with that hideous anger. Looks like I have to remind you that this boy is just as valuable to me as the other one.” Rouge bit her nail again, trying to keep calm though her mind flashed with thoughts of vengeance. “Oh one more thing about Mr. Robotnik, he’s going to be one of the most dangerous men you’re ever met. There’s only one monster out there more dangerous than him-”  
  
  
  
Suddenly the helicopter went dark and dropped, both pilots crying out as the aircraft nosedived, both trying to get it to start again. Rouge cried out, holding on for dear life as they plummeted towards a freeway getting closer and closer till the blessed sound of the rotors started again, the cock pit lighting up once again. The pilots reacted quickly, managing to regain control of the air craft. Straightening it out as the landing skids screeched across the pavement before sailing back into the air. Rouge and the pilots gasped for breath, trying to regain their bearings from the scare.  
  
  
  
Rouge’s computer flickered and Mephiles’ voice echoed in her ears once again, “-And that would be me. Let this be both a punishment for your failures and a lesson for your future endeavors. Bring me both my boys, unharmed or you’ll face a much more dire consequence then this if you fail me again.” The woman stared at the screen in a mix of fear and rage, her throat too tight to make any noise other than strained sound of anger. Mephiles only chuckled at her, “You have your mission. If you find one at least, the other won’t be far behind.”   
  
  
  
His image disappeared from the screen, leaving just the files and maps behind, but his voice continued to speak. “And I when I say ‘unharmed’ I of course mean, if you ever touch either of them in any way other than capturing them. You _**will**_ live to regret it... _**over and over.**_ ” His cool voice rumbled, straining the words, “You should know by now that I am always watching and listening, Rouge. Do not think your little ‘adorable sigh’ comment slipped passed me.” The pale hair woman ground her teeth together as his voice became sharper and harder, “ _ **That**_ was not part of the original job at all and you will face the severe reprimands for your actions.”  
  
  
  
“Until then; **do the job** , capture Silver and kill Sgt. Robotnik. Do try not to flub this one up. I only give so many chances and my patience is wearing extremely thin.”  
  
  
  
Rouge panted, her heart beating a mile a minute, hands still painfully clenched onto her seat. “That….that…son…of a bitch!” She covered her face with her hands and screamed still she felt calm again, the pilots tensed, looking at each other in unease. Once she was done screaming, Rouge looked back at her computer, glaring at the picture of the boy with white hair and amber eyes, feeling her anger rise again. “What the hell is so special about you?” She spat, pulling up what little information on him her bastard boss sent with the picture. As she read her eyes went wide in shock, “What-?!”  
  
  
  
0-0-0-0-0  
  
  
  
Chris inched around the newest face of their group with a blush. Though Shadow had apologized for his actions, the ginger found himself still uneasy. He felt like they were hiding things from him and he didn’t understand why, they had been truthful with him so far…hadn’t they? He racked his brain, remembering things that crazy lady had said before and how the others acted. Did they know more about his past than they were telling him? And why wouldn’t they tell him about it? He briefly wondered if he had been a bad person before. He didn’t feel like a bad person, but why would Interpol bothering protecting a normal person?  
  
  
  
His head began to hurt as he tried to recall something, anything, but was broken from his thoughts by the doctor flouncing into the room. “Well he seems fine to me, exhausted, bumps, bruises, but nothing too serious.” Eggman said snobbishly, coming from the room Shadow’s mysterious guest was, “He’s awake now, he wants to come out and meet you. He seems awfully skittish.” He nodded to Shadow, who looked at Knuckles and Sonic for confirmation before nodding to the rotund doctor. Chris walked up next to Sonic as everyone stood tense waiting for the doctor to return.  
  
  
  
“Come now boy, do hurry, he’s right in this room.” The doctor’s voice drifted in, followed by a soft questioning voice that sent a shiver through Chris’ body. A gasp came from behind the doctor as amber eyes met his own blue. The pale haired youth’s eyes filling with tears as he took a shaky step towards him, “…Is it really you?” Silver whispered softly, looking at Chris like he couldn’t quite believe what he’s seeing. Sonic moved between them not liking the whispered statement, his eyes flashing with distrust, “Woah there, buddy, what’s going on here?” He barked in an authoritative voice as the other took another step closer.  
  
  
  
Shadow moved to Silver, grabbing the other around the waist causing the smaller male to start struggling, “Let me go! I found him, I finally-” Shadow tightened his hold, his eyes darkening a bit, going cold with suspicion. “Let Silver go!” Chris said, pushing passed Sonic, who let out a shocked sound, and pulled the other out of Shadow’s hold. Silver wrapped his arms around the ginger’s back, clinging to him tightly as he buried his face into Chris’ neck, “I found you, I found you, I looked so long!”  
  
  
  
“What…the ever-living hell is going on here?” Knuckles asked, eyebrows disappearing into his hairline, “How the hell do you two know each other?!” Chris shook his head, his mind still a muddle of thoughts and no memories, but he knew…HE KNEW from the bottom of his heart. It was emblazoned in his mind as clear as day, the only thing that came through loud and clear. “You are Silver…Your name is Silver” He said confidently, more sure of anything else in that moment as he looked into those amber eyes, touched his familiar hair and face.  
  
  
  
“You are my brother….”  
  
  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! ^__^ I ended up adding lots of new content to this chapter as well. 
> 
> In regards to the names; 
> 
> Knuckles: It's a mix of my favorite voice actors for him. Dan Green and Travis Willingham.   
> Sonic: Maurice is Sonic's actually name for the Archie comics and Kanemaru is of course because my favorite VA for him is Jun'ichi Kanemaru.  
> Shadow: Terios was a concept name for him, meaning 'Reflection of'.


	7. If You Want Something Done Right...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse of the past begins to shed light on the mysteries of the present...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
_Twenty years ago…  
  
  
  
_ Maria viewed the scene before her, the half built skeletal structure of what looked to be a fairly large cabin, a soft smile on her face. She approached the building, hearing the sounds of a banging hammer and the quite muttering of her husband. She held back a giggle, listening to him threaten the hammer for hitting him despite him being the one that controlled it. She peered around the corner and blushed a bit at the sight of his well muscled back as he nailed a piece of lumber to the rest of the house. The man stepped back looking pleased with his work despite the bruised hand he was sporting.  
  
  
  
“Don't you think you should leave that for the professionals, dear?” Maria finally spoke, causing her husband to yelp and jump ten feet into the air. Jules flailed in place for a moment then looked like a deer caught in the headlights when faced with his wife. She laughed again and approached him, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek to relax him. “Aww man, I'm sorry, Maria...I was saving this as surprise...” He said, scratching the back of his head guiltily, ruffling the sweat soaked navy blue hair at the nape of his neck.  
  
  
  
She smiled, leaning up to kiss his nose, despite the smudge of dirt on the tip. She found it too adorable not to kiss. “I know and I’m sorry for spoiling, but you know how my curiosity gets.” She stepped back and surveyed the structure with a happy look, “I had been worrying about where you've been disappearing off to lately, now I know.” Jules felt a grin curve his lips as he saw the happy look on his wife's face, “So, what do you think of it so far?” He asked, wanting to here her thoughts.  
  
  
  
“I love it.” She said, twirling in a slow circle then faced him again, “It's almost perfect...” Jules ears drooped a bit, “Almost?” He pouted a bit, wondering what she saw wrong with it and hoped he could still change it. Maria laughed softly at his look and leaned up to kiss him again, “It won't be perfect till all four of us are under the roof.” Jules smiled at that, thinking of their boys and his pretty wife, “Let me guess; they're fast asleep in the car.”  
  
  
  
Sure enough two young boys were snuggled up together in the back seat of the car. “Aww they're so adorable when they're not raising hell.” Jules cooed, grinning as he dodged a swat from his beautiful wife. Maria rolled her eyes at her silly husband and gently shook the sleeping boys awake, “Terios, Maurice, time to wake up.”  
  
  
  
Terios blinked open his red eyes and yawned stretching his body, causing his blue haired brother to slid off his shoulder and flop onto the car seat. Jules smiled softly and picked up the black and red haired boy while Maria tended to the fussier brother. “Hey there sleepy head, were you the one that helped Momma find out where I was hiding out?” Terios nodded, lightly nibbling at cuff on one of his sleeves, a nervous habit he’d yet to break, “Yes Daddy, she was really worried about you. Maurice helped too, we both held the map for Momma.”  
  
  
  
“That's my boy, a true gentleman.” Jules praised his son as he puffed out his chest, then looked down as a pair of arms wrapped around one of his legs, “And there's my sleepyhead, good job helping Momma, boys.” Maurice grinned showing off one of his missing front teeth as Jules ruffled his hair then pouted, “Daddy tell Momma to stop calling me Maw-rice,” He spat with more than a little disdain, his little face scrunching up, “It's a lame-o name, I'm Sonic!”  
  
  
  
Jules looked heavenward a bit then at Maria who had her hands on her hips giving their son a look, “I told you the kid was gonna hate that name.” Maria sighed though she was smiling, “Only cause he picked up on it from you. But my Terios loves his name doesn't he?” She cooed taking Terios from Jules so he could pick 'Sonic' up. Terios smiled shyly, nodding and hiding his face in Maria's neck as his brother squealed from Jules giving him a raspberry on his neck.  
  
  
  
Jules settled Maurice in his arms and took Maria's hand in his, linking their fingers together, “Follow me, there's something I want to show you.” He led her into the skeletal beginnings of their home and into one of the rooms that was more built than the others, “This is going to be our room and because I know how you like to bring you work home with you; let me show you what I had Chuck help me install.” Maria looked at him curiouslyc adjusting Terios in her arm as Jules sat Maurice down. She quickly snagged his hand before he skittered off and came across a power tool, “Honey, what are you talking about?” She asked confused, as far as she knew, Chuck dealt more with robotics than architecture.  
  
  
  
Jules winked at her and gestured to an extra doorway in the room, “Here's great walked in closet, plenty of space for all your lab coats and my kick ass Hawaiian shirt collection, but more than that...” He pawed at the door way till there was a loud click and the floor in front of the closet slid open, revealing a set of stairs, “Now what do you think could be down here?” Jules chuckled and disappeared down the stairs, Maria and the kids following him down at a slower pace. “Ta-da!” He sang more than slightly off key as he flicked a switch and light flooded a spacious underground room, “For the modern Mrs. Mad Scientist, comes with all the amenities for all your nefarious needs!

“Oh...Oh my...” Maria felt tears prick the corner of her eyes as she set Terios down next to Maurice, “Y-you built me a lab...” Jules an arm around her shoulder and kissed the tears in the corners of her eyes as the twins looked around the room in awe. They poked and prodded at all the shiny things while their parents had a moment. “Shadow, Shadow, look at this!” Maurice bounced on the balls of his feet, dashing around at all the shiny things in the room. Terios grimaced and looked at their parents to see if they approved or not, but they were more interested in other things.  Like making icky goo-goo eyes at each other.  
  
  
  
He huffed a bit and scampered after his brother, hoping the other wouldn’t get himself into any trouble.

“Not that I don’t like it, but, honey why did you build a lab?” Maria asked, rubbing at her eyes a bit while Jules just gave her that careless grin of his, his arms loosely wrapped around her waist. “Aw sweetheart, how couldn’t I? I knew it would make you happy...plus I knew when I married you I was getting into a committed threesome with you and your job-ow hey!” He laughed as the blond gently hit his chest. He dipped down and stole a kiss to calm her, feeling her giggle against his lips. Her eyes flashed as he pulled back to rest his head to hers, “You utter rogue...” She said with a smile and started to lean up for another kiss when somethings shattered.

  
“I didn’t do it!” Maurice’s voice came from upstairs as they broke apart looking in the direction of the stairs, followed by Terios’ soft deadpan, “Yes he did.”

  
Jules groaned and rolled his eyes, giving his wife a gentle affectionate head butt, “I’ll go corral the monsters, you stay here and get acquainted. You can make a list of what else you need and what I screwed up down here.” He winked and stuck his tongue out as he turned and headed up the stairs with an exaggerated roar, “I am the Daddy-monster! I hear the sounds of little monsters! Me hungry!” Maria shook her head and laughed to herself hearing the playful sounds of her family above.  
  
  
  
She surveyed the room and smile, yes there was many things she could down here, of course a few changes would need to be made, more equipment brought in. More monitors, she would definitely have to build several new computers for this space, possibly add a bit more counter space... But yes, this would suit her purposes nicely. Of course she would need to install a keypad for the entrance. No it wouldn’t do for either of the children to freely come and go as they pleased…  
  
  
  
She was broken out of her thoughts by a vibration coming from her pocket, the screen blinked with an unknown number as she looked at it. “Dr. Robotnik.” She answered in a clipped tone, thinking it might be someone from work. She thought it might be her supervisor or even that idiotic cousin of hers, but she didn’t expect the smooth deep voice that replied.  
  
  
  
“Hello Maria,” The male voice spoke, tone calm and cultured, “You don’t know me, but I know you and I have quite a lot of questions for you.” Maria felt an odd sense of dread creep into her stomach, but she didn’t know why. “Who are you? How did you get this number?” She asked angrily, keeping her voice low as to not disturb her family above. The man chuckled in her ear and she felt her skin crawl, “No need to get so testy, Maria, I mean no trouble...well not a lot of trouble at least.” She gripped her phone tightly, the case creaking from the pressure, “Listen here you-”  
  
  
  
“My name is Mephiles, Dear Maria.”  
  
  
  
All sounds died in her throat, her heart stopping in her chest before it plummeted into her stomach. “Aaah, it seems I was wrong, you do know who I am, or at least my name. Good, this will make things much easier and answers some of my questions.” Mephiles’ voice was arrogant and pleased, “Please take care not to drop your phone, dear, I would hate to cut our conversation so short. More importantly I’d hate to have to introduce myself to your family just yet.”  
  
  
  
Maria felt her insides turning into ice, her body trembling as he continued to speak, “You have such a lovely family, by the way. Jules seemed like a good man, an outstanding officer, too bad he’s standing down from his post. I heard he would have made a fine Commissioner. By the way, did you know he’s currently showing the boys nail gun? He should be careful, it would be awfully dreadful if an accident happened to your boys. Oh, then those absolutely adorable boys of yours, Terios and Maurice, or Shadow and Sonic as I understand they prefer to be called. So precious, as a matter of fact, I have quite a lot of questions concerning them and how you came about the way to create them.”  
  
  
  
Maria swallowed thickly, hearing Jules and the boys voices only a breath away from her, but felt as if they were just out of her reach. “Don’t look so despondent, Maria, this is not a threat. This is simply the beginning of the most prosperous partnership.” His parting chuckle would haunt her long after the dial tone ended.

-0-0-0-0-0-

  
Needless to say, Chris' statement caused quite the uproar. Sonic at first was shocked to his core at the word that came from the ginger's mouth, closely followed by a quick burst of irritation seeing how the two clung to each other. “That is not possible.” His voice came out more curt and harsh than he meant, but all he could think was; _**Chris**_ _ **was**_ _ **wrong**_. So very wrong and Silver was the cause of it. “You do not have a brother!” He approached them, intent on separating them and getting Chris as far away from Silver as possible.  
  
  
  
Chris scowled, not liking his tone or threatening posture, pulling Silver away protectively and stood his ground, “Officer, you're wrong, he is my brother. I know it as sure as I'm human!” Silver clung to Chris' back, scared the bluenette would take his lost brother away. Then they would be separated again and he might never find Chris again. He began trembling, a soft light blue-green glow coming from his hands, though it was unnoticed by everyone else, too distracting by the arguing pair.  
  
  
  
“Look I don't know why you think that, but it's just not possible.” Sonic tried keeping his voice calm but he couldn't silence the growl resonating in the back of his throat, “You have to trust me...He is not your brother!” He took another step towards the two, missing the warning look Shadow was glaring into the side of his face. “Look, why don't we all just calm down...” Knuckles started, holding his hands up to both of them, looking like he was about to get in between them.

Silver looked up from Chris' back and felt his blood run cold, his heart stopping when he saw Sonic's eyes, like blazing green hellfire, looking at him so hatefully. For a second he couldn't breath, couldn't move, then his fight or flight kicked in and his glowing hands shot out. Sonic yelped as he was lifted off the floor and slammed into the wall, held there by blue-green light. Shadow and Knuckles fell back in shock while Chris whirled around to face Silver. The pale haired male was shaking violently, sweat beading on his forehead, his amber eyes opened wide, shining with fear.  
  
  
  
“Green eyes...” Silver said weakly, his voice shaking, blue glowing symbols shining on his hands and arms, “You have green eyes! You can't be trusted!” He looked to Chris imploringly, hoping he understood what he meant. Green eyes meant pain and burning and punishment. Didn’t Chris remember that? Didn’t he remember the yelling and shattering of glass? “Silver, what are you-?” Chris looked at the other in shock and confusion, his head itched, something behind the fog of his blank memory trying to get out. “Chris! Get the hell away from him, he’s dangerous!” Sonic hissed, trying to fight the force pinning him against the wall, “Shad, Knux, stop lazing around and shoot him or something!”  
  
  
  
“NO!” Chris once against moved protectively in front of Silver, glaring at the other men that had started to reach for their weapons, “I won't let you!” Knuckles cursed at the situation, pointing his gun at them, “Look everyone just calm down...Chris, since you're his buddy get him to put my partner down. If he does that, I promise no one will be getting hurt, but he has to put Sonic down.” He ignored the harsh look Sonic shot him, “Come on Kid, you don't want anyone getting hurt do you?”  
  
  
  
Chris flinched and nodded, “Silver, please put him down, the officer is a good guy, he won't hurt either of us.” Silver shook his head, eyes not leaving Sonic's, focusing only on the typhoon of anger and menace storming behind them. “No! He is a liar and damnation! You can't trust him, not after what happened to us!” Knuckles cursed, seeing that Chris' pleading wasn't getting through to pale-haired male and starting move where he could have a clear shot. Suddenly his gun was wrenched from his hand and he stared in shell shocked horror as Shadow quickly and efficiently disassembled his gun. The dark haired male tossed the pieces over his shoulder and brushed passed the sputtering red head.  
  
  
  
He quickly moved in between Silver and Sonic, grunting as he felt a slight backlash of Silver’s power again. “Hey,” He said calmly, catching Silver's eyes, crimson to amber, noticing the other falter a bit, “Look you trust me, right?” Silver looked torn a bit but spoke quietly, “Yes, you saved me from the fire and you have red eyes...you are trustworthy.” Shadow didn't see the importance of the color of someone's eyes, but since it was held highly in Silver’s opinion, he could use it. “Yeah you can trust me, but I need you to put him down.” Shadow spoken calmly, almost hypnotically, “I know the loudmouth is kinda scary, but he's my brother and he is not going to hurt you. I won't let him and I trust him not to hurt you or Chris, okay?”  
  
  
  
Silver looked torn, looking between him and Sonic, his gaze unsure like a frightened animal. “Right Sonic? You're not going to be hurting anybody.” Shadow's voice hardened a bit, casting a hard look to his still angry twin till the other forcibly calmed himself. “Yeah.” Sonic said tightly, gritting his teeth, “I won't hurt anybody.” That was as good as a surrender from his twin as he was going to get, now it was up to him to diffuse the situation. “See? He promises and I trust my brother. _Don't you trust yours, Silver?_ ” The words felt dirty on his tongue, but Shadow stamped down on his own feeling for the moment.

  
Silver jolted a bit, looking away from the twins to Chris and saw the plead in his ocean blue eyes, “I...I...Yes...I do...” He said softly, his eyes tearing up a bit, the glow around his hands flickering, the pressure holding Sonic against the wall weakening. “Good then you can trust me when I say I trust my brother when he promises not to hurt either of you.” Silver met Shadow's eyes again, searching them for any sign of trickery, then made a choked sound and clenched his hands in his pale hair.  
  
  
  
Sonic yelped as he suddenly dropped to the ground, coughing hard as Silver collapsed against Chris, crying into his shoulder. Shadow moved to his twin, checking over him and making sure Sonic didn't try any funny business. “Look I know you're pissed.” Shadow whispered, only loud enough for Sonic to hear, “But fucking walk it off and don't start something.” Sonic snarled at him, pushing up from ground and stormed out of the cabin, slamming the door behind him. Shadow sighed heavily and rubbed his face, knowing that it was probably the best turnout for this situation.  
  
  
  
Knuckles put a heavy hand on Shadow's shoulder, looking at him with a begrudging respect, “Still the best damn negotiator I know.” Shadow's lips twitched a bit, then turned into a full blown grin at the redhead's next words, “But you're fixing my goddamned gun, jackass.”  
  
  
  
Chris ignored the exchange, focusing on trying to calm his crying brother as the illusive doctor made an appearance. Eggman approached the two, kneeling next to them with a small bottle and a syringe, “I think we've all had enough excitement for now.” He said, filled the needle with a sedative, but Chris scowled at him pulling Silver away. “Don't you dare.” The ginger hissed at him, but Silver looked up, “It's fine...I want to sleep without the nightmares for a while.” Chris look torn, but Silver just rolled up his sleeve and let Eggman inject the sedative. The effect was immediate, his eyes fluttered closed and he fell against Chris' chest, breathing calmly.  
  
  
  
Chris stared at Silver's bared arm, noticing and recognizing the sign of many needle marks, dotted all along his arm. He checked the other one and swallowed heavily seeing it was the same, he wondered what happened to Silver to cause all these marks. “Where the hell were you during all that anyway?” Knuckled said to Eggman, giving the rotund man a nasty look. Eggman sniffed distastefully, “I made a strategic retreat to get my bag, I thought a sedative would bring the situation to a peaceful end.” Knuckles rolled his eyes and muttered several choice words to the doctor about what he does in his spare time, making the man sputter and turn red in the face.  
  
  
  
Shadow came over to Chris and Silver, picking the sleeping male up in his arms. Chris started to protest, but it fell on deaf ears and Shadow took Silver from the room, Chris giving chase. “Hey stop! What are you going to-” He trailed off as Shadow took Silver into a bedroom and pull him in one of the beds, tucking him in as well. “Calm down, no one is going to hurt anybody. Sonic's all bark and no bite. That’s more my fetish anyway.” Shadow reassured, making sure Silver would not fall out of the bed. Chris fidgeted in place, a flush on his face from the other’s words and looked at his surroundings, noticing the room was the bedroom that must have been the twins' at one point. Random toys and a photos of the twins at various ages scattered around the room.  
  
  
  
Shadow observed him for a moment, eyes sharp, studying the ginger's body language, “You can have the other bed, you look like you could use some sleep as well.” Chris flinched and looked at the other bed with a distrustful look, “No...I think I've slept quite enough for one lifetime.” Shadow nodded, though he disagreed with the dark circles under Chris' eyes, “It's fine, if you want to change clothes. I'm sure some of the clothes in the closet or drawers might fit or you can burrow some from me, though they might be a bit big on you. You can stay here with Silver if you want.”  
  
  
Chris nodded and thanked Shadow for his help as he started to leave. He paused at the doorway then turned back to the ginger, “Look, I know he's rough around the edges and he can be a grade-A dickhead sometimes...But Sonic is just looking out for you.” Chris looked at Shadow, his face showing irritation, but Shadow interrupted him before he could speak. “You have no record of having a brother. You do have a family, but there’s never been a brother and I know it’s confusing as hell but believe me when I say that Sonic and I have known you for a lot longer then you think.”  
  
  
Chris looked confused at Shadow's words, wondering what he meant. “According to my emotionally constipated twin, it's none of my business and it's his story to tell. But if he doesn't tell you when you ask him, come to me. I'm fifty seconds older than him and have no problem spilling his every secret whether it be embarrassing, noble or dirty.” With that Shadow left Chris to mull over his words.  
  
  
Chris sat heavily on the bed next to Silver and dropped his head into his hands, cursing his broken memory and Shadow's cryptic words. It makes a bit of sense that they would know more about him than himself. Sonic and Knuckles were officers of the law and Shadow seemed to be some kind of military. Surely they knew of him from records, but at the same time it seemed as if they knew more than what could be learned from a piece of paper. Shadow said he did have a family...could it be they were…?  
  
  
He dropped his aching head into his hands with a low groan. Nothing happening made any sense and it was driving him crazy. Would it be better if he had his memories back? He wasn't sure, but at least it might make some things a little less confusing. Maybe he would go and talk to Sonic, perhaps with some answers, things would be a bit clearer and he wouldn’t feel so useless.  
  
  
He laid down next to Silver and looked at the other. He couldn't explain the feeling he got around the other. It felt as if everything else in his head was buried in inky black fog, but Silver stood out. Knowing the other was his brother was the only thing that made sense in his head. The only thing that was clear and true. He thought is a bit selfish, but he couldn’t help but cling to it.  
  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
  
  
The ax split the wood as it slammed down into the surface. Sonic raising the tool above his head and bringing back down with a hellish fury. He kicked the wood off into the steadily growing pile. He was so angry and confused at how easily Chris brought that ‘brother’ story. He didn't have a brother, they would have know. _**He**_ would've known if that was the case. The bluenette let out a deep growl bringing the ax down on another unsuspecting piece of wood and tensed up at the voice that came from behind him.  
  
  
  
“Oh stop being so mean to the wood, it never did anything to you. Except maybe bother you sometimes in the morning.” Shadow drawled, making a little throne for himself among Sonic’s freshly cut wood pile. The darker twin sighed when the other just kept up his massacre of the defenseless wood. Then he smiled fondly, leaning forward to rest his chin in his hand, “You remind me of Dad so much right now? Remember how whenever he and Mom were mad at each other instead of yelling _like a dickhead_ , he'd just come out here and chop wood till he felt better?”  
  
  
Sonic just brought the ax down again and Shadow continued, “Granted Mom was almost always in the right and you share the same temper with him. Come to think of you had the same luck with Chris, didn't you?” With a groan, Sonic lodged the ax into the chopping stump, “Please don't confuse me with you. You're the one with Oedipus, Momma's boy.” Shadow just shrugged with a devil may care grin, “Once you glimpse perfection, you're ruined for life.”  
  
  
“Twin or not, you are so fucking weird.” The bluenette rolled his eyes and flopped onto the ground, his black under shirt clinging to him from the sweat running down his tanned skin. Sonic scrubbed the sweat from his face with a dish towel Shadow lobbed at him. “I just don't get it.” He said into the towel, his eyes staring into the distance, seeing nothing, “I feel like I had all the pieces to a puzzle then some one came in and shot it full of holes again.”  
  
  
“Oh don't be so dramatic, I only did that once.” Shadow said, but the humor was dead on his tongue, “But I know what you mean. Crystal seems clear until someone cracks it.” Red eyes scanned the lake and the tree line out of forced habit, looking for anything out of place. “I seen a lot of twisted things, but this is more than those. The tip of iceberg is putting it mildly.”  
  
  
“Stop talking in metaphors, it creeps me the hell out when you do that.” Sonic grumbled dropping the towel into his lap and pulled out a chain from under his shirt. A pair of tarnished silver dog tags and a plain golden ring glinted in the moonlight. Shadow said nothing, he wasn't even surprised to see that his brother kept a hold of them. In fact he would actually being really ticked off if he didn't. Then he frowned, feeling something was out of place, “He doesn't have his, does he?” Shadow only sighed and put his head in his hands when Sonic nodded.  
  
  
“I did look. I asked everyone in that hospital I could, ransacked the lost and found a few times.” Sonic gripped the towel tight, winding it around his hands, “The only things I can think is that maybe some one made off with it or worse… that… that _**bitch**_ still has it.” His green eyes hardened, taking of the pale haired mercenary from earlier. She had the picture and the thought she might still have…

  
There was ripping sound as the dish towel gave out, tearing under the force of Sonic's anger. Shadow made a sniff of disapproval, “That was one of Mom's favorites.” Sonic snorted and tossed the bits of fabric away, “Opedius.” The other rolled his eyes then stood, only to drop down and leaned back to back with his twin. Sonic grunted a bit in discomfort then dug in his discarded jacket's inner pocket pulling out the photograph he had taken from the white haired witch earlier.

Shadow looked over his shoulder then turned his eyes upward to the stars, letting silence reign over them for a few heartbeats. “I distinctly heard the word ‘bitch’ from you. Since I doubt it’s the same one I’m thinking of, care to explain?” Sonic glowered at the air in front of him, gripping the photo a bit harder. “Earlier went we lost each other on the phone, this utter psychopath stormed us with a bunch of armed goons, took us down far easier that I like to admit.” Shadow listened, taking note of the bluenette’s rough voice and felt the tension rolling off of him. “She was crazy, thought it would be ‘fun’ to play Russian Roulette with Knux and me.” Sonic tried not to think of how he nearly lost the game and his head.  
  
  
Shadow spit a curse, eyes darkening already despising the woman. “And during her ‘fun little game’ she fucking...” He slammed his fist onto the ground next to him and took a moment to compose himself, “She fucking admitted she’s the one that took. She reveled it, was so proud of it. She said she’d been dying to meet so she could ask me something.” Sonic’s eyes turn dark, picturing the woman’s grinning face as she enjoyed his pain. “She fucking asked me if...if-” he gripped and tugged at his hair, his voice cracking with emotion, “She _**touched**_ him, Shadow, she fucking...I can’t...I just wanted to rip that smug smile of her face...”  
  
  
Shadow cover his eyes with his hand, taking a deep breath of his own. Trying to calm the blood lust and sorrow churning inside him. He could feel Sonic trembling against his back, feeling his twin’s pain as sure as he felt his own. This complicated things in ways he’d never hoped would befall any of them. Yet it did not change his thoughts on the matter, if anything it cemented them. “You need to tell him the truth.” Shadow hit the ground as Sonic shot to his feet with an angry cry and stared upside down at his angry brother. “That’s what you have to say?! I just told you…!” Sonic growled, running a hand through his frazzled hair, “It's so easy for you to say that, isn't it? Nothing's going to change for you if it back fires!”  
  
  
Shadow shot to his feet, red eyes flashing, his voice going deep in anger, “What's that supposed to mean? Of course it would change things for me! This effects me just as much as it effects you!” Hellfire green blazed back at him and Sonic threw his arms out wide, “What's going to change for you? You're an emotionless black hole! Everything is fun and games for you, snark here and sass there, because you just play life like a game! And whenever you're really needed, you just up and disappear!”  
  
  
The black haired male growled, his fists clenching at his sides, “I didn't just disappear, I looked! I didn't mope and sulk and lock myself away like some poor me drama queen.” The darker twin took a step forward, voice dropping to a feral snarl, crimson eyes flashing in the night, “You have no idea what I've done and what I had to do get that information that led to that goddamned hospital. I found him, not you!” Sonic paced back and forth in front of the other like a caged wild animal then launched himself at his twin, fists flying. Shadow dodged most his punches but took one to his jaw and growled before retaliating, “You honestly think I don’t care about what you just told me? I’m just as pissed off as you are!”  
  
  
The air was knocked out of Sonic as Shadow slammed him into the ground, hitting at his chest and shoulders, kicking at him with his long legs. The twins wrestled on the ground, tumbling around in the dirt and grass, cursing, growling snapping at each other, trading blow after blow. Finally Sonic managed to pin Shadow in the shallow water of the lake's edge, stirring up mud in the formerly clear water.  
  
  
“You have no idea what I went through! You have no idea what it was like to come home and find that him gone, to wait and wait, but he never came home.” Sonic snarled down at Shadow, gripping the collar of his shirt with both fists in a white knuckled grip, pulling him up out of the water. “You didn't make all those calls to anyone and everyone! You didn't fill out police report after police report and you didn't fight to keep that case open when everyone said...” The bluenette hiccuped suddenly, tears pouring down his cheeks, tracking through the dirt on his skin.  
  
  
“...said that he were gone. That he never coming back. You haven't laid sleepless every night wondering if he was dead, whether by someone else hand or his own. Or...or if he just left...if he couldn’t stand me anymore or if someone else turned his head.” Shadow stayed silent as his twin's grip eased up, “You have no idea how that feels, how that twists up and tortures you from the inside out. And...and now I found out he was _taken_ , stolen from me and he...” Fat tears ran down Sonic’s tanned cheeks, his eyes red in irritation, shaking his twin by his shirt weakly.  
  
  
“I looked...I looked...I did…” The darker twin sat up and pulled the other close as he dissolved into a sobbing, shaking mess. “Yeah I know you did, I know.” Shadow shushed and comforted the other as he cried into his shoulder, “I was angry, you were angry, we're both just two big balls of repressed emotion. Get it all out, then we can start thinking straight.” He chucked to himself a bit and turning his face into Sonic’s hair, letting the blue strands wipe away his own tears, “Maybe we should both start chopping wood, eh?” He got a sniff and weak laugh, follow by a muffled reply about chopping off heads instead of the wood.  
  
  
“Yeah, yeah, we probably would, but if makes you feel better, I always thought you'd look lovely mounted above the fire place.” Sonic snorted into his shoulder, his sobs and shaking beginning to calm down. “Personally I'd rather you make me into a rug, I'm too handsome to be a simply a head on wall.” Shadow said, a small hint of arrogance sneaking into his voice, defaulting to his normal attitude to regain control on himself, “I'm the better looking of us anyway.”  
  
  
He made a face as something wet and icky splashed into the back of his head. Sonic rubbed the mud and grime deeper into Shadow's hair as he pulled back. His eyes were bloodshot and he had dirty tear tracks on his face, but he was smiling albeit sadly now. So Shadow had no hard feelings about returning the favor and flinging two handfuls of mud at his twin. Soon the two were wrestling again but in a much more playful manner.  
  
  
After while of rolling around in the mud, two creatures from the black lagoon sat across from each other in a comfortable silence till one of had to open his big fat mouth again. “I still think it’s in everyone’s best interest that you need to tell him.” The creature with red eyes said as he made a show of pouring sludge out of his boot. The other green eyed one grunted and scraped the mud from his face revealing his tanned skin, “I will...I just...I will…” He said looking a bit more determined, taking a deep breath and stand a bit straighter, “I am going too.”  
  
  
“Good man, but for the love of god shower first.” Shadow drawled, wringing the mud from his hair then added, “And shave, **pleeeeeease** shave. I will not be seen with your scraggly ass in polite society.” Sonic snorted and rolled his eyes, but stilled as Shadow’s hands rested on his cheeks, the other headbutting him affectionately. He let a soft smile cross his face and leaned into it, eyes slipping shut. “It’s going to be okay, we’re going to work this out. ALL of us, including Silver, understand me?” Shadow said firmly, meeting his twin’s eyes, “He’s a victim in this just like Chris and if he’s telling the truth...” Shadow let the words hang in the air. Neither of them quite believed the story, but in light of events they couldn’t ignore it either.  
  
  
Sonic slowly nodded, his mind clearer than it had been before and felt more willing to listen instead of yell this time. The brothers in enjoyed their rare moment before their was a sudden flash of light and looked up at the porch in unison.  
  
  
“It’s a kodak moment!” Knuckle mocked in an over dramatic sob, then snickered playing with his phone, “The second the communication ban is lifted this is going right up on my Instagram.” Sonic glared and Shadow huffed breaking away from each other as Knuckles leaned on the banister with a grin, amethyst eyes twinkling in humor, “Oh please don’t stop on my account, continue with the brotherly love. I always wanted to see if Shadow really did have a heart.”  
  
  
The twins looked from him to each other for a long moment then turned back in unison with matching grins and pulled the redhead over the railing before he could even sputter.  
  
  
Eggman paused in mid sip of his tea as minuets later three extremely mud trodden creatures entered the cabin, his eyebrows skittering into his nonexistent hair line and kept going till they merged with his already monstrous mustache. “What? I slipped and fell.” Sonic muttered, heading for the bathroom down the hall. “Yeah and then I fell trying to help him up then we tossed Knux in the mud when he laughed at us.” Shadow grinned despite the mud and wrapped his arm around the scowling redhead’s shoulders. “Come on, we can use the upstairs bathroom, we’ll share so we don’t run out of hot water.” He added with a saucy grin as Knuckles sputtered angrily and immediately started fighting in his hold.  
  
  
“Not bloody likely, I’ll cram myself into the washing machine before I willingly-” Knuckles voice faded as the pair left the room, though the doctor could hear more bickering as they made it upstairs. For what seems like the hundredth time since this whole debacle started he questioned every single life choice he made till he got to this point. Then as an after thought dumped his tea down the drain just encase there was something in the water that made these people crazy.  
  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
  
Chris startled, blue eyes snapping open, hearing raised voices and running water. He shook his head, realizing he’d almost drifted off to sleep and grimaced before getting to his feet. He needed to do something to chase away his exhaustion, so he began to explore the twins’ room and a picture on a dresser caught his eyes. It was Sonic and his strange brother as kids, he couldn’t help but smile a warm feeling blossoming in his chest seeing their happy smiles. They looked quite happy with their matching wide smiles, both holding up a large fish. They were also mostly covered in mud and soaking wet. He laughed quietly to himself, covering his mouth with his hand to muffle the sound.  
  
  
Setting the frame back where it belonged, he moved to look around the room some more and came to a closet. He wondered if he should really be prying then remembered Shadow had offered the clothes for him to wear. He surveyed the clothes as he looked in it, various different styles nothing really all that interesting jumping out at him. Then he saw it, at the very end of the rack, semi hidden from view. Chris bit his lip as he pulled it out, it was a shirt and shorts pair in extremely vivid shades of pink, purple and yellow. “Oh dear...” He said setting it off to the side and looked through the other clothing, most of them being too small or way too big on him. Though he did find a pair of jeans and a pair of yellow-beige boots.  
  
  
Granted he would have to roll the cuffs up and tighten the laces as much as possible. Yet none of the shirts seemed to fit, then he cast a look at the vivid clothing next to him. He could wear the shirt or possible go burrow one from Shadow, but he really didn’t want to pester him in case he was still talking to Sonic. He stared at it for a while then nodded grimly, thinking anything was better than the dirty scrubs he was still wearing. Plus as far as he knew, this was probably a popular style…  
  
  
….yeah even with amnesia, he couldn't make himself believe that.  
  
  
He could probably use a shower too, he thought, running a hand through his hair and stood, gathering the clothes in his arms. He didn’t even know when the last time he’d had one… Probably before his coma, he reminded himself. He paused before leaving the room, going back over to Silver and checked on him. The other seemed to be sleeping peacefully, curled up under the covers, his breathing soft and calm.  
  
  
Feeling relatively assured of the other’s comfort, Chris left the room, closing the door behind him and looked down the hall. He could hear running water from the other end. Figuring that was the bathroom, he headed for it, stopping at the door and bit his lip, pressing his ear to the door. He listened, trying to hear if somebody was in the middle of washing up or finished. He wrinkled his nose, not able to tell much and brought his hand up to knock but stopped just before it hit the wood.  
  
  
He stepped away from the door then stepped back, warring with himself a bit. He wondered if he had been this concerned about being a bother before his coma. He shook his head then steeled himself and went to knock, shower first then existential crisis later. His hand hit flesh instead of wood as the door opened and Sonic stood there, looking just as surprised to see Chris there as Chris was to see him.  
  
  
Chris’ mouth gaped for a moment, his dinner plate sized eyes running over the other’s well muscled, but lithe tanned form before he was aware he was doing it. His mind chose that moment to completely flat line on him, leaving him standing there like an idiot. Sonic cleared his throat, tightening the towel around his waist, steam pouring out from behind him and Chris jumped back, brain rebooting as he turned away from the bluenette, his face burning. “S-sorry, I...I didn’t mean-!” He squeaked to his embarrassment, clutching his borrowed clothes to his chest, his heart pounding against his ribcage like a drum, “Oh dear...”  
  
  
Sonic shifted his weight and rubbed the towel around his neck through his hair, the closest ear twitching, “No it’s my bad, I could hear you outside, I should have given you more warning before opening the door like that.” The bluenette looked at the small redhead, smiling a bit at his nearly glowing ears. Chris swallowed and turned back to look at him, feeling his face heat up even more. He had definitely noticed the officer was attractive before, but seeing him now had an oddly strong effect on him.  
  
  
A bead of water rolled down the other’s tanned neck, down over his his chest to his stomach and absorbed into the towel around his waist. Chris shivered as the desire to lick it away popped up in his head like a demonic jack-in-the-box. Sonic didn’t miss how his ocean colored eyes darken and moved over his chest, he gripped the door frame in a white knuckle grip as he released a heavy breath. “I-” He started then cleared his throat as Chris snapped out of the trance he was in, turning almost violet in coloring, “Can we...Can we talk?” Their eyes met and electricity sparked between them, Sonic having to fight to remember how to talk for a moment, “Later...later, after you’ve...you’re done, okay?”  
  
  
He moved away from the door, watching Chris’ eyes follow him and had never felt the urge to pin someone against the wall as he did in that moment. He thought his control might snap soon, then Chris broke the spell, “Y-yes, I want you...to talk!” He licked his lips looking at the bluenette, the other’s emerald eyes darkening a bit and edged to the bathroom, slowly reversing their positions. “I want to talk to you as well.” He bit his lips and ducked into the bathroom, closing and locking the door before he did something stupid.  
  
  
Sonic rested his hands and forehead against the closed door, a stifled groan dying in his throat. He stayed there as the shower started up again and resisted the urge to bang his head against the door. “I am so boned.” He groaned then looked down at himself, “Literally.”  
  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
  
“Sir...Wake up Sir...”  
  
  
Mephiles’ pale green eye slid open lazily, then closed again and his chest heaved in a deep shuddering breath, like he had not breathed in a long while. “Hmm, how long was I under?” He purred, flexing his hands and rolled his neck. “Seven hours, sir.” A cool female voice answered him, the sound coming from somewhere in the shadows of the darkened lab. The dark haired male let out a soft pleased moan and began pulling the many IV needles in a familiar pattern from his arms. “Good, that should replenish our stocks till the little ones are returned to me.”  
  
  
He stood from the chair once the needles were gone and rolled his sleeves down paying no mind to the left over blood, “Any updates from Rouge?” He purred, stretching his arms above his head, his only sharp green eye glance in the direction of the female in the shadows. “No sir, no updates at all. I am more than sure she has abandoned her mission and fled.” Mephiles’ lip curled in a sneer, looking displeased with the news and cracked his neck. “I wouldn’t be surprised, that may actually be the first smart thing she’s done since I employed her.” He glowered, the burning in his head, blazing fiercely.  
  
  
“Sir...your eye.”  
  
  
Mephiles reached up and felt the patch covering his eye then pulled it away, seeing soaked in blood then tossed it to the floor without another thought. “Hmm call my personal chopper while I go to get cleaned up. It appears there is only one thing for me to do in this situation.” He ordered as the woman in the shadows moved closer the light yellow of her hair glowing in the faint light.  
  
  
Mephiles smirked at her, a gruesome image, blood trailing down his sickly pale face from his right eye. The iris a vivid green against the dark red of his sclera and his normal left eye glowing in the darkness. “My dear, if you want some done right, you have to do it yourself.” He turned and opened the door to the lab, bright light filling the dark room. It illuminated the woman, her yellow hair, pale skin and dulled blue eyes, “What are you going to do, sir?”  
  
  
“Don’t fret, I’ll give your sons your fondest regards, Maria.” Mephiles’ chuckle echoed in the lab after the door slammed closed behind him.  
  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. This marks the end of all the previously posted chapters that needed revision, from here on in it's all completely new as we dig deeper into the story. ^__^
> 
> And I bet some of you are going 'huh?' at the reveal of Sonic and Shadow's parents. It's a crack pairing I know, but I'm quite fond of being full of surprises. For those unfamiliar with the character of Jules. He is from the Archie comics; he is the brother of Uncle Chuck and Sonic's canon father. I love Jules, he's an interesting and tragic character in the comics and I've been excited to add him in one of my stories for a while now.
> 
> Also I want to give a major shout out to Jewel-Thief-Amethyst on FF.N for hanging in there with me and being there since the beginning of this story. Though Hiatus and horribly long gaps between updates, they've never given up on this story or me. Thanks very much for all your kind words and know your reviews never fail to make my day. I would've given up on this a long time ago if not for your encouragement! This story has evolved so much from it's original conception and has become something I'm truly proud of. ^__^ Thank you so much buddy, I could never put into words how much you've helped me and helped Darkly Dawns become what it is today.


	8. ...You Have To Do It Yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people! Hope every one is doing good~ Here's the next chapter after a sadly longer gap than I wanted, but I still hope you all enjoy this despite the wait.

Darkly Dawns 8: ...You Have To Do It Yourself.

 

 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 

 

“Oh my g- Would you jus- GET YOUR GODDAMNED HANDS AWAY FROM ME!” Knuckles pressed himself against the wall of the shower, slapping away the darkly tanned hands reaching for him. Shadow just grinned and wiggled his fingers threateningly at a couple of the red head’s ticklish spots, getting a scowl in reply. “Aw come on, precious I don’t bite.” The dark haired male brushed his soaked bangs out of his face with a chuckle, “Much.” Knuckles glowered at him, amethyst eyes narrowed at the naked body in front of him and tightened the towel around his body, “Yeah, yeah, heard that before. Get the hell back to your end of the shower, demon.”

 

 

“Oh come on, what’s with the shyness? Not anyway near the first time I’ve seen you naked before.” Red eyes gleamed in amusement, disregarding the other’s request, if anything he just invaded Knuckles’ personal space. The red head gave an angry groan as fingers poked at his muscled chest, uncomfortably close to the crescent moon of scar tissue around his clavicle. “That was many years ago back when we were deployed together and privacy wasn’t on the list on priorities.” He grumbled, crossing his arms in defense of those wandering fingers, his dog tags clinking as he moved.

 

 

Shadow rolled his eyes, making a show of stretching his arms over his head, his muscles rippling under his darkly tanned and scared skin. Knuckles’ eyebrow twitched, inwardly reading himself the riot act as his traitorous eyes wandered on their own. Trailing over the other’s chest and arms, the doctor in him cataloging the various new scars that marred the familiar flesh. Though he paused at the black ink painting Shadow’s right bicep. He was familiar with the spiked red spiral on the left and their platoon number stamped over his heart. He had a matching one over his own heart, but this was new, it looked more like a...

 

 

“See something you like, sweetheart?” Came a teasing drawl as Shadow noticed the redhead’s eyes wandering, he tensed when noticed they were riveted on his new tattoo. He let out a sigh and waited for the inevitable reaming coming his way. Knuckles ground his teeth, his hackles raising, “Is that a...Fucking hell, tell me you didn’t join the ‘Spider Troupe’. Tell me you did not sign up with those dumb ass, no-account, testosterone addled, reckless, war mongering loose cannon whack jobs.” Shadow opened his mouth and Knuckles held up a hand to stop him, “No-no wait, I just described you to a T. **Of course you did.** ” He growled as another shit eating grin curl over the other’s face.

 

 

The redhead rubbed his tried eyes, dealing with Shadow always made him feel exhausted, “You’re a goddamned incubus without the fun part. Sucking all the energy right out of me every time I have to deal with your crazy ass.” Shadow rolled his eyes, reaching out to rub shampoo into the other male’s scarlet locks, “In my defense...you’re always turning down the fun part when I offer.” Knuckles scowled, going to smack the other’s hands away again, but Shadow just crowded him against the wall. “Hey, hey, bad touch, bad touch!” Knuckles hissed, put his hands on Shadow’s shoulders to keep the other back, “This is not a pants free zone. Pants must be worn within a three foot radius of this echidna!”

 

 

“Oh shut up and take the scalp massage I’m giving you like a man.” Shadow snickered, working his fingers through Knuckle’s hair, gently massaging the other’s head as he worked the shampoo into a thick lather. He smirked as Knuckles grumbled darkly, falling silent, but still kept his hands on the other’s chest. “Do you still get your migraines?” Shadow asked softly after a couple of seconds of silence passed between them. “...Not as often anymore.” Knuckles grunted noncommittally, subtly tilting his head into Shadow’s massaging touches and ignoring the fact he was doing so, “I changed my diet, cut out the caffeine and I started taking new medication. Seems to have helped for the most part.”

 

 

“Good, now turn the hell around or I’m getting soap in your eyes.” Knuckles scoffed at Shadow’s command, but turned with out a fight and let the dark haired male wash the shampoo from his hair. He sighed heavily, placing his forearm on the wall in front of him and rested his forehead against his wrist. He felt Shadow pull the hand-held shower from it’s hook and begin to wash his hair free of soap. He heaved a deep sigh, hating to admit it, but the mix of the hot water and the talented fingers combing through his hair were extremely relaxing. He could feel the tension in his neck and beginning ache in his head loosen.

 

 

“This is still not a pants free zone.” He grumbled under his breath as arms wrapped around his chest and chin rested on his shoulder, “Just because you worked some witchcraft on my head doesn’t give you a free pass.” The dark haired male let out a soft laugh as he hugged the redhead, pressing his chest against his strong back. Knuckles waited for a bit, expecting a smart comment to follow, but the other was oddly silent as he nuzzled his shoulder. “Okay something’s bothering you, you never miss the chance for the last word.” He rolled his shoulder to jostle the other into speaking, but only felt Shadow’s arms tighten around his chest, “Come on, sunshine, I talk, you back talk, that’s how this program works.”

 

 

Shadow continued to remain silent and Knuckles groaned, banging his forehead against his wrist in mild frustration, “You two brothers are going to drive me insane I swear.” He rolled his shoulder again and finally heard a sign of life from the dead weight clinging to his back. “...we just kept hitting so many dead ends.” Shadow finally said after his long silence, his voice a little rougher and thicker than normal. Knuckles closed his eyes and listened to what the dark haired male needed to say, choosing to ignore the uncomfortable digging of the dog tags into his back.

 

 

“I…I didn’t know what else to do. They offered me so many other means to get information and it worked. Two years we looked by normal means. _**Two years**_ and within a fraction of that time I found exactly where he was. ” Shadow explained, his eyes staring into space. Seeing not the white tiles in front of him, but an endless sea of sand and blood, still able to smell the sharp scent of gunpowder as clear as day. “Yeah, but what price did you pay for it?” Knuckles asked after Shadow fell silent again, the tightening of arms around him were the only reply he got.

 

 

“You’re a damned fool cause I know you’d do it all over again in a heartbeat.” Knuckles sighed as he rested a hand on Shadow’s arms, not smacking or pushing them away, just resting gently, “You’re an utter idiot like that. Like a punk ass dragon going through the motions of a noble knight to save the day and win the hearts of the kingdom and prince.” Shadow snorted against his shoulder, nuzzling his cheek against the tanned skin in front of him, “A kingdom is comprised of a bunch of people and I hate people. I only do the things I do for my family…and it gets just so boring lounging on a pile of gold and jewels day after day.” Shadow let out a low hum that trailed into a chuckle, “I would not say no to running off with the cute prince or a sexy knight though.”

 

 

“Alright enough with this warm and squishy feelings shit, I’m going to break out in hives at this rate.” Knuckles rolled his shoulders and actively removed all of Shadow from his person, only minimal cursing required. The dark haired male leaned against the other end of the shower, regarding Knuckles with those damn deep unreadable crimson eyes of his. “Do you ever-” He started then sputtered as the redhead wielded the hand held shower head, spraying the water directly into his face.

 

 

“Don’t even finish that. I know you got a thing for redheads, but we both know, I was never the right shade of red. No harm or foul though.” Knuckles continued his water assault on the so-called bane of his existence, readying a handful of shampoo in his palm, “You could never pay or offer me anything that would make put up with your crazy ass in a 24/7 relationship again. We’re better as bitter enemies till the end of time.”

 

 

Shadow grinned, blocking the water and ducking the shampoo blob being flung at his head, “You’re only bitter cause you never won in a hand-to-hand spar with me.”

 

 

“You’ve only won because you’re a cheating asshole that can teleport.” Knuckles deadpanned before dropping the shower head and leaping towards the other. A loud thud and a rash of cursing echoing from upstairs as Shadow appeared right next to his brother. Sonic tossed a towel at his naked brother without another thought, “Wipe that smug expression off your face, he’s going to kick your ass one of these days.”

 

 

“And I’m going to love every second of him trying to get to that moment.” Shadow chuckled evilly, rubbing his hands together like a stereotypical villain.

 

 

0-0-0-0-0-0

 

 

Chris tugged at the over sized shirt nervously, his fingers worrying the edge of the garishly colored cloth. His hair was still slightly damp from his shower and he may just be stalling leaving the bathroom. He wanted his answers, but at the same time he was very overwhelmed with the situation. He wanted to know the unknown but he fear it at the same time. Both Sonic and Shadow had promised him answers, but how he had a moment to think, he didn’t know if he could trust either of them.

 

 

Yes he did have certain ‘feelings’ about everyone, but from a logical stand point he had no facts, no proof that anything was as they said it was. He grimaced at a wave of guilt that rolled over him. No that wasn’t totally true, they had done things to earn his trust. He thought of the white haired woman from before and the terror he had felt when faced with her. No way did she or anyone she was affiliated with have any good intentions towards him. Whether he was comfortable with it or not, he had to trust the people he was with for now, for both his and Silver’s sake.

 

 

That was the other thing bothering him though…

 

 

Silver was his brother. He knew this, it was as clear to him as it was to breath air to survive. So why didn’t he know anything else. Try as he might, he couldn’t recall a single thing other than that. He didn’t know anything else about him. His age, his favorite color, foods or anything that he as a brother should know. Just nothing. When he thought about it made him feel even more uneasy. He felt like he just wanted to scream at the top of his lungs and run blindly into the woods from the thoughts rolling around in his head like thunder clouds.

 

 

But what good would that do? He would still be without answers, all alone and lost in the woods somewhere. No, he shook his head and met his tried reflection. Talk first and run later if the need accrued. His tried blue eyes steeled with determination, his mind set on it’s path and left the bathroom. He walked down the hall back to the bathroom, he had be given and poked his head in to check on Silver.

 

 

The other was exactly where he had left him, still asleep on the bed. Though it had looked like Silver had stirred a bit, having moved onto his side and hugging a pillow tightly to his chest. Chris found himself moving closer and fixing the mussed bed sheets, pulling them back up to Silver’s shoulders and tucking them around him. The sleeper mumbled something into his pillow and held it tighter, the sight make Chris’ lips quirk up into a small smile. He allowed himself a short moment before leaving the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Leaving the other to continue his peaceful sleep.

 

 

He heard voices and noises coming from another part of the cabin so he headed towards them. “You’re both idiots and you, chuckles, you sleep with one eye open.” He heard Knuckles grouch as he stepped into the kitchen, to see the redhead leaning out of doorway leading outside. The older redhead muttered some choice words and leaned back, snapping the screen door shut audibly to match his ire. The other turned and didn’t seem to be surprised to see Chris standing there. “Is something wrong?” Chris asked tentatively, worried he came in at a bad time. The older redhead scowls and lifted his hands heavenward, “Bless ye, O’ kind soul, who hath the patience and the fortitude to deal with thy awful wretches that lurkth outside...-th. Forsooth and verily, ye though you walkth through the valley of death, etc.”

 

 

Chris stared long and hard at the other for a moment before voicing his concern, “Mr. Knuckles, do you need to have a lie down?”

 

 

Knuckles looked like he was about to say something not very nice, but paused then took a long deep breath, “You know what, you’re right. I haven’t slept in days, I’m out of smokes and fucks to give. I’m going to go give your ‘brother’ a look over then I’m going to pass out for a few hours.” He pointed at Chris, finger just barely a centimeter away from his nose, “You keep those two entertained and away from me for the foreseeable future. Especially that asshole, before I kill him.” He grumped before stomping out of the kitchen, leaving Chris to stand there feeling a fair bit confused and little amused.

 

 

“Well...okay then...”

 

 

0-0-0-0-0

 

 

“Do...do you really think they’ll like me?” Silver asked, his voice soft, lightly echoing in the air around them. Beside him, his ginger haired brother sits and laughs contently, _**“Are you kidding me? They’re going to love you.”**_ His voice is soft as well, but distorted with static and noise, speeding up and slowing down as if his voice was coming from a broken speaker instead of being right next to him. His form also was faded and covered in static, blinking in and out of existence.  
  


Silver hugged his knees to his chest, feeling a burning sensation flooding his chest and head, “But what about...everything? They don’t know, how can they accept me if...They make you leave us and I never see you again.” He trailed off burying his head into his knees, a hand touches his head, but he doesn’t feel the touch, yet he remembers how the touch felt at that time. _**“Silver, don’t worry about it, I promise it’s going to be okay.”**_ The distorted voice comforted, his tone warm and sweet, _**“It’s not the end of our family, we’re just getting bigger.”**_

 

 

Silver feels the slide of hot tears trail down his cheeks as he voices he main cause of concern, “But Mephie’s not going to like this. He won’t approve of this, Chris, you know how he’s like.” The distortion in image and voice get worse, till Chris is all but removed from his place by his side, but the last thing he says echos in perfect clarity.

 

 

“ _ **I promised you; we’re all going to be family, that includes Mephie. Don’t worry, I’ll handle him...Everything is going to be fine.”**_

 

 

Silver doesn’t like this dream… To be reminded… To relieve these moments over and over again.

 

 

“ _ **I don’t understand why you’re being like this!”**_

 

 

“ _ **I cannot believe how you think this is a perfectly acceptable request for me to entertain. It’s absurd!”**_

 

 

“Don’t fight please...”

 

 

This wasn’t how it was supposed to be. They weren’t supposed to end up across from each other, fighting and yelling.

 

 

“ _ **The only thing that’s absurd is how you’re acting right now. For God’s sake Mephiles, all I want is introduce you and Silver to my family!”**_

 

 

“ _ **WE ARE your ONLY family!”**_

 

 

“ _ **Not any more!”**_

 

 

“Both of you please, can we not fight!? Please stop!”

 

 

He didn’t want them to fight. He could see a rift cracking in the space between them and feel it under his feet. He didn’t know which side to stand on. He didn’t want to pick a side. The yelling got worse and worse, voices growing angrier, the rift growing wider and wider as the distorted images fought. At this rate it was going to swallow him whole...

 

 

“ _ **Silver?!”**_

 

 

“ _ **Silver, calm down, you have to calm down!**_

 

 

“ _ **What is going on? Mephiles, what have you done?!”**_

 

 

“ _ **Be quiet! This is all your fault!”**_

 

 

Silver covered his ears, gripping his hair in a tight grip as the memory of Mephiles crossed the rift in one step, his hand lashing out and the memory of Chris staggers backward. The sharp sound echoing unbearably loud around him. He wanted them to stop! His head and chest burned, heat building up to the point of intense pain. He could feel it beginning to overflow, from his eyes, his ears, his mouth and his hands, bright glowing painful heat. Stop it, please, stop it! Don’t fight! Don’t yell! Don’t hurt each other! Just…

 

 

“STOP IT!”

 

 

The heat and pain rushes out all at once and the memories are thrown opposite each other. Bright red stains the both of the images and he drops to his knees, tears pouring from his eyes. Red stains the memory of Chris’ hair and trails down the wall behind him, shock apparent in his glassy blue eyes before they close and he slumps to the floor. The memory of Mephiles staggers to his feet, red trailing down one side of his face, a hand press to his eye, but there’s no shock, only anger reflecting in a single green iris.

 

 

 

He didn’t mean it. He didn’t mean for all this to happen, he just wanted them to stop. He just wanted to be a family again… He doesn’t fight or struggle as many hands wrap against him and drag him down a long white hallway, back to the machine.

 

 

“ _ **Silver!”**_

 

 

He turns at the voice, another memory of Chris fight against hands holding him and trying to drag him down another similar hallway. _**“I promised! Remember; I promised we’re going to be a family again!”**_ The memory fights against the hands, his own bound hands reaching out to Silver, blue eyes blazing among the static and noise, _ **“Don’t give up! Even if I forget everything else, I’ll remember you and that promise!”**_

 

 

Silver could only watch as the memory fuzzed out, the words echoing in the blank space around him. He remembered that promise and now he knew Chris had kept it.  
  
  
His gold eyes blinked open, stared at the blurry figure above him. “Good morning, sleeping beauty… or evening, whatever.” The redhead grouched as Silver sat up in bed, his head still fuzzy from both his dream and the sedative, he blinked as his vision cleared, able to see the man in front of him more clearly. “A-ah you are one of the ones from earlier...” He frowned looking at his lap and wrung his hands a bit, “Sorry, I know it’s bad manners, but I don’t know your name…” He bit his lip, he had known some of their names once, but he’d forgotten them. He only remembered Chris’ name out of the people surrounding them.

 

 

“Well it’s not like we had anytime for meet and greet earlier.” The other huffed while Silver felt his cheeks burn. “Oh….Oh dear, I did… Oh no...” He covered his face in embarrassment, remembering pinning the one from before to the wall with his power, “I’m so sorry, I was just-... He just reminded me of-...” He flailed, a fair bit flustered, unable to put into words how to explain his actions. “What a horrible first impression to make.” He whined into his hands, wishing a hole would open up underneath him and swallow him up.

 

 

Knuckles’ eyebrows quirked upwards, he wasn’t expecting the light haired male to act like this. He was much calmer than before. Still best diffuse the situation before the countdown starts. “Don’t stress yourself, Kid.” He gingerly put his hand on top of the other’s soft hair, “Why don’t we start over?” He let himself smile a bit when Silver looked up from his hands, big gold eyes peering at him and the hand he offered, “Name’s Officer Daniel Willingham, but everyone calls me Knuckles and you are?”

 

 

Silver looking from Knuckles’ face to his hand for a moment, still obviously flustered before taking the darkly tanned hand in his own trembling one. “M-my name is Silver, Silver Solaris, pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr. Willingham.” He greeting in a soft polite tone with a small barely there smile. “Just Knuckles, Kid, I’m no Mister yet and I don’t go by my last name unless your my boss.” Knuckles chuckled, despite the wave of deja vu that swept over him. The greeting reminding him of an earlier, happier time before all this madness started.

 

 

“ _Oh hello, Mr. Willingham, Shadow’s been absolutely raving about you. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, I’m Chris Sola- Haha sorry._ _T_ _hat’_ _s_ _right, today I can no longer refer to myself by that name now.”_

 

 

“Oh okay, Mr...I mean Knuckles.” Silver smiled a bit more, sitting up straighter, “Is there anything I can assist you with?” He wondered what the other was doing in the room with him, he felt comfortable around the other male but he was still quite a bit unease on his own. “I’m just here to get you a quick look over. I don’t trust Dr. Overeasy as far as I could toss a tank.” Knuckles reached out and felt of Silver’s forehead and cheeks, the skin flushing under his palm but not in a way to worry about. “Is that the one who made me sleep earlier?” Silver asked curiously, letting himself be poked and prodded at, more than used to same song and dance. Though he had to admit, not of his doctors in the past had looked as nice as the man in front of him.

 

 

‘ _Oh. My. God.’_

 

 

‘ _Trigger?’_

 

 

‘ _You’ve got to be kidding me.’_

 

 

‘ _Trigger, hush.’_

 

 

‘ _Don’t you ‘hush’ me, Romeo.’_

 

 

Silver tried to keep from letting the pout show on his face as Trigger became active in his mind, blindly answering Knuckles’ routine questions about his current state of health. The other in his head groaned in frustration and Silver blocked him out, wanting to give the redhead in front of him his whole attention as he began to speak. Knuckles gave him a piercing stare, “Well with my limited resources it seems you’re okay for the most part, no negative side effects from the sedative. That’s good at least.”

 

 

‘ _No shit, Sherlock. What cracker jack box did you get your degree from?’_

 

 

‘ _Trigger! Don’t be mean!’_

 

 

‘ _He threw a slow ball, you can’t expect me not to fucking swing!’_

 

 

‘ _Language!’_

 

 

‘ _Oh sweetheart, you’re going to have field day with this group then.’_

 

 

Silver blinked as Knuckles stood from the bed and stretched his body, gold eyes riveted on the muscles flexing under the form fitting gray tank top. “Well that’s my good deed for the day. Time to go get some rest myself. I’m going to be in the living room kicking the doc off the couch.” The redhead turned and rolled his shoulders, flexing the muscles in his back as well, Silver’s face flushing a darker pink color. “If you’re curious about the others, last I checked the doctor was snoring on the couch, your ‘brother’ and the other two were in the kitchen and outside. I’d give them all some time alone, if I was you.” Knuckles paused at the door and turned back to Silver, amethyst eyes meeting gold, “Hey you need anything, come to me first, ok?”

 

 

At Silver’s confused look, Knuckles smiled handsomely, eyes softening a bit, “Anything you need. I’ll take good care of you, Kid.” He winked before walking out of the room, just missing Silver’s face turn completely red.

 

 

‘ _ **BEGONE THOT**_ _!’_

 

 

‘ _Trigger,_ _ **HUUUUSH**_ _!’_

 

 

Knuckles smacked his forehead with his palm, a slight flush on his own face. Flirting really? He could kick himself, but he couldn’t deny it, Silver was just too damn cute. Probably packing a ridiculous amount of crazy that he shouldn’t even really tempting getting involved in. Ah, who was he kidding, crazy was his type anyway and that kid was too fucking cute, with his expressive big gold eyes and obvious interest.

 

 

“I am on a bullet train to hell escorted by Uncle Luci himself.”

 

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

 

“You know, I really don’t understand what the hold up is.” Shadow looked up from rooting around in the back of his jeep, “Just take a breath, open your mouth and say it.” He rolled his eyes as Sonic groan and muttered under his breath, standing straight and putting his hand on his hips, “Don’t make me take matters into my own hands. Cause I WILL sing it from the rooftops.” Sonic blanched at the mental image, stick his tongue out in disgust, “Oh please don’t, I want him to actually believe me, not lose more memories from that kind of trauma.”

 

 

“Well then you’d better man the hell up and take care of business, before I start singing Disney’s top love songs.” Shadow deadpanned, leaning against the back of the vehicle and crossed his arms over his chest while his twin audibly gagged at the threat, “Come on, what’s so hard about saying the words you’ve said a million times long before now. You already committed to tell him, you promised. Sowhat are you so afraid of?”

 

 

“I’m not afraid, I’m being cautious and courteous to his situation.” Sonic huffed, staring intently down into the bag he was rooting through and scowled as Shadow snorted, “I am NOT afraid.” The darker haired twin rubbed his face in frustration, one of his ears perking up at a slight sound and he glanced at the cabin door. A smirk lit up his face as he had an idea. “Do you think he’s not going to believe you or something? I brought copies of all the legal paperwork, certificates, yada yada, if you need help to convince him. Plus the cabin is full of photo albums to prove it as well.”

 

 

Sonic paused, straightening up from bag he’d been searching through, said legal documents in his hands as if they had been summoned, “I really want to ask how and why you got these before coming here, but I know it’s better for my sanity not too.” Shadow grinned at the perturbed look on his twin’s face as he leafed through the papers in front of him. He let the other look through them for a moment before lightly kicking his foot for attention, “Come on, I’ll be your sound board. It’ll be like when you practiced for popping the question.”

 

 

“Like that wasn’t a total disaster? I had been practicing on the perfect proposal for weeks and I was nervous as hell, then you had your ‘soundboard’ idea. Like an idiot, I thought you actually had a good idea for once.” Sonic rolled his eyes and ran a hair through his hair, “You, in the most hideous bed-sheet dress in existence, let me go through the whole thing; the kneeling, the lovey-dovy speech then the ring and the question itself.” Shadow bit his lip to hide a grin and leaned back folding his arms behind his head as his twin glared at him.

 

 

“Your ‘perfect’ proposal worked though, Chris still said ‘yes’ after he stopping rolling around on the floor laughing...and my dress was fantastic by the way. It deserved to be on a Parisian runway.” Shadow repressed a snicker, crimson eyes alight with mischief. “He was only laughing because the entire time I was making a fool of myself with you, Chris was right behind me and heard everything! I’ve never been so embarrassed in my life!” Sonic growled in annoyance, his face burning from the memory then pointed accusingly, “And you knew it! You knew Chris was there the entire time and let me propose to the love of my life through you and your god awful dress!”

 

 

“And I should have known something was up cause you had that stupid grin on your face that you always get when you do crap like that. Like you do right...” Sonic trailed off, green eyes slowly going wide as Shadow’s grin got bigger, his own eyes flicking from his brother to something just over his shoulder. The bluenette felt his stomach drop to his feet, “ _ **You are a fucking sadist.**_ ” He directed to Shadow better turning and meeting ocean blue eyes, surprise glittering in their depths.

 

 

“I...I guess this is the moment I should ask for the whole story...” Chris stated, fidgeting shyly, his own cheeks slightly pink, thrown a bit off balance be the things he’d had just heard. Sonic floundered uselessly, his mind going to fast for his mouth to catch up. Luckily for him Shadow was more on the ball than he was. The bluenette let out a whoosh of air as Shadow smacked him in the chest with the legal papers and pushed him forward towards Chris. “Well you crazy kids have fun with your relationship trouble and confessions, I’ll give you some privacy.” Shadow said gleefully as he hopped into the back of his jeep and slammed the back door shut with him inside. A second later the back window opened just slightly, “Feel free to continue, please.”

 

 

Sonic groaned, giving the jeep a glare over his shoulder, before regarding Chris with a soft look and nodded towards the lake, “Let’s continue this away from prying eyes and ears.” His voice dropped to a growl, leading Chris away from the jeep. Chris couldn’t help the small laugh as he looked back to to see a tanned hand pop out of the window to give a thumbs up, “Shadow’s quite the character, isn’t he?” Sonic rolled his eyes as he led them over to a tree with set of swings hanging from it, “If you only remembered, no wait, that’s probably best you don’t. You might run away screaming.” Chris laughed again sitting on one of the swings and Sonic let a smile replace his frown as the familiar sound.

 

 

“So...I guess the cat’s out of the bag for the most part...” He licked his lips, looking at the young male, sinking into the swing next to him. “I believe so...if I followed your earlier conversation correctly, we were...married?” Chris bit his lip, his heart fluttering wildly his chest, “I understood that correctly, right?” He watched Sonic flipped through the small stack of papers he had, before hand him an official looking document. Sonic watched Chris’ face face closely as he looked down at the marriage license in his hands, “We **are** married, not ‘were’. I know I shouldn’t insist on it given your circumstances.”

 

 

Chris studied the paper in front of him, knowing he shouldn’t just blindly trust a piece of paper but part of him refused to ignore it. “It’s not a trick.” Sonic grimaced, seeing the disbelief flash across the redhead’s face. He reached into his jacket and pulled out the crumpled photo he’d taken back from that mercenary. Chris took the offered photo and looked at it, his breath hitching as his heart beat harder.

 

 

It was him, most definitely, his hair was longer and his skin had a healthier color to it, but it was him. The photo was of him and Sonic embracing, both in formal clothes in front of a church of some sort. They both looked so happy, eyes riveted on each other more so than the one taking the picture. He could also see Shadow was in the background with his arm around Knuckles’ shoulder, a big grin and waving a bouquet to one side of the picture and on the opposite was an older couple. The man was the spitting image of Sonic and the woman was very lovely with long blond hair, though her smile didn’t seem to reach her eyes.

 

 

“It’s always been your favorite picture. We kept a copy for an album, but you always carried that one around with you.” Sonic explained watching Chris brush his fingers over the photo, his expression unreadable and Sonic could hold back a small laugh a bit bitter and bit nervous, “Including the time you’ve been gone, we’ve been married for seven years now. Last month was our anniversary...I actually got the call you had been found on the very day.” Chris looked over at the other and his heart skipped a beat seeing the water welling up in Sonic emerald eyes.

 

 

Sonic took a deep breath and cleared his throat trying to hold back the emotions raging inside him. “But it’s not just that we’re married. We’ve know each other even longer than that.” He moved from the swing, letting the assortment of papers land in the grass as he knelt before Chris, taking his pale hands into his own tanned ones. “I know this is all overwhelming and I’m going to tell you even more crazy things.” Sonic clutched Chris’ hands in desperate grip, emerald eyes pleading up at ocean blue, “I know this is all scary and you don’t know what to believe, but please believe this about all else.”

 

 

“No matter what has or will happen, it won’t change how I feel. You have been and will always be the love of my life, Christopher Kanemaru and I will always treasure being your husband.” Sonic confessed to the silent male, tears of emotion spilling from his eyes as he pulled their joined hands closer and press his lips against Chris’ skin, “I’ve missed you so, so much. I was even scared that I might never see you again. But here you are, in front of me and you’re still so far away.” Sonic closed his eyes, tears unable to stop pouring as he rested his forehead against Chris’ knees, “Please believe that _**I love you**_ with all of my heart and listen to our story with an open mind, I...I beg of you...I can’t live without you anymore...”

 

 

Chris released a breath he hadn’t known he had been holding as he looked down at the top of blue hair in his lap and the hands clutching his. He had been taken aback at the sheer force of emotion he felt from the other, his heart ached in his chest, out of sympathy or some repressed pain of his own for the other, he wasn’t sure which. But he knew what needed to do next.

 

 

He twined his fingers around the ones clutching at his and spoke with a steady voice, “I believe you...so please start at the beginning.”

 

 

0-0-0-0-0-0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, now that I've actually got a few of those answers I've been teasing about out and finally revealed several current and past relationships of this story.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed, feel free to review and let me know what you thought below. ^__^


End file.
